Et si elle pouvait
by ritournelle
Summary: Légèrement AU ils se rencontrèrent une première fois, puis cela devint une habitude, et elle devint importante pour eux deux, chacun à leur manière, et si elle avait changé la donne. Histoire d'amour avec Dean comme j'aurais aimé en lire et en vivre :
1. Chapter 1

Dean freina brusquement. Il pila même net projetant son frère en avant qui réussit à éviter le pare brise avec son bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es fou ou quoi? »

« Regarde devant toi. »

Une jeune fille se tenait devant eux, penchée sur le capot de la voiture. En fait, elle était carrément sur le capot, affalée de tout son long. Elle se releva avec une grimace de douleur, ses genoux avaient souffert. Elle leur envoya un regard haineux.

« Hey, c'est toi qui nous a foncé dessus! Protesta Dean »

Lentement, elle leva sa main, le majeur bien droit. Mais son visage passa rapidement de la haine, à la surprise puis à la détermination alors qu'elle regardait sur le bas côté de la route. Elle se retourna, le dos sur le capot, sortit un berreta de sa ceinture et tira. Trois fois. Sous le regard ahuri des deux frères. Elle resta quelques secondes, les bras tendus, le flingue pointé sur une cible, regardant fixement à la recherche d'un moindre signe de vie. Finalement, elle baissa son arme et se releva.

La scène n'avait pas duré plus d'une minutes, et les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir ni même de comprendre à quoi ils assistaient.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et fit signe à Dean de baisser sa vitre, ce qu'il fit immédiatement, la main sur son couteau prêt à se défendre.

« Bonjour messieurs, inspecteur de police Tender, annonça-t-elle en montrant sa plaque de police, outre le fait que vous avez failli me tuer, saviez-vous que vous rouliez au dessus de la limite autorisée? »

« C'est vous qui nous avez foncé dessus! Répéta Dean incapable de penser à autre chose. »

« Bien, nous n'allons pas épiloguer là dessus, et je vais vous demander de circuler. »

« Oh, c'est bon, arrêtez votre cinéma, intervint alors Sam. »

« Je vous demande pardon. »

« A d'autres, la plaque que vous montrez en mois de deux secondes, votre tenue, le fait qu'il fasse nuit, et surtout, jamais un flic ne réagirait pas comme ça! »

« C'est clair, approuva Dean ne sachant absolument pas où voulait en venir son frère. »

« Vous en êtes? »

« Depuis toujours, répondit le cadet. »

« Je vois, soupira-t-elle. »

Sauf que Dean, lui, ne voyait rien, et cela commençait prodigieusement à l'agacer. D'abord cette folle furieuse qui se jetait sous ses roues et s'affalait sur sa précieuse voiture, ensuite son frère qui se moquait d'elle, et maintenant ces regards de connivence. Il détestait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Et personne n'avait l'air de vouloir lui expliquer. Et jamais il ne demanderait, passer pour un con? Non merci.

Elle se décala et eut l'audace de s'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture, ses pieds reposant sur le pare-choc. Dean allait protester mais Sam lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes ainsi que son fameux regard « arrête tes conneries, c'est pas le moment », regard que Dean ne supportait pas non plus. C'était lui le grand-frère, c'était à lui de lui envoyer ce genre d'avertissement. Merde, il avait torcher le cul à ce gamin,et voilà qu'il lui faisait la morale.

Sam sortit de la voiture et alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui avait sorti un paquet de cigarette et s'en grillait une perdue dans ses pensées.

« Sam Winchester, se présenta-t-il. »

« Emprunt? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. »

« Vrai nom. »

« Sam Wildwind, dit-elle alors en lui tendant la main qu'il serra aussitôt. Alors, Sam pour quel prénom? »

« Samuel, et voici mon frère Dean Winchester. »

Le dénommé fit un bref signe de tête à la jeune femme. Pourquoi son frère se montrait-il si ouvert et curieux envers une parfaite inconnue qui avait l'inconscience d'être assise sur... Bref.

« Et toi? »

« Samantha. Mais, c'est ma mère qui s'appelait comme ça. »

« Vous chassiez quoi? »

« Loup-garou. »

« J'espère que vous l'avez eu. »

« Je ne rate jamais une cible, dit-elle sans aucune vantardise. »

Alors c'était ça, c'était une chasseuse, tout s'expliquait. Et Dean eut son premier sourire, il comprenait enfin. C'était rare une chasseuse aussi, donc ça sautait pas aux yeux, il pouvait pas deviner.

« Tu chasses seule? Demanda son frère. »

« Oui, depuis quelques années. »

« Combien? »

« T'es bien curieux, toi, dit-elle comme une simple constatation. Et là, pour le moment j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. »

Elle se mit enfin sur ses pieds, et Dean se précipita presque pour vérifier l'état de son petit bijou. Sans faire attention au jeune homme qu'elle trouvait taciturne, elle secoua son tee-shirt avant d'abandonner tout espoir de le récupérer, et enfila sa veste en cuir tannée depuis le temps.

« T'as une voiture? »

« Yep, me suis garée... Et merde. »

« Quoi? »

« Je sais plus où je me suis garée, avoua-t-elle un peu penaude. Le premier qui rit, je l'émascule, menaça-t-elle aussitôt. »

« Jamais on n'oserait. »

Elle regarda suspicieusement le grand brun qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire.

« J'ai dû beaucoup courir, c'est la nuit, on n'y voit que dalle, et on va dire que j'ai failli mourir aussi bien à cause du loup garou qu'à cause de vous! Alors, j'avoue je suis un peu déboussolée. »

« Et combien de fois, tu t'es retrouvée sans voiture? »

La jeune fille détourna la tête, mais les deux frères virent aussitôt ses joues se colorer d'un beau rouge vif. Et elle parut plus jeune d'un coup, en fait elle parut son âge.

« Mais comment t'as fait pour rester en vie jusque là? Éclata de rire Sam. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'oublie toujours où je me gare dans le feu de l'action, que je ne sais pas viser avec sang froid quand il le faut, rétorqua-t-elle un peu vexée qu'on remette en cause ses capacités. »

« Ouais, on va dire que je te crois... »

« Hey! »

Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire du chasseur. Il commença à la taquiner sur sa force de petite fille et une gentille dispute ponctuée de rire s'en suivit. Dean regardait son frère assez étonné de son comportement. Sam était d'un naturel ouvert et sociable, mais à ce point là fallait pas exagérer. Et depuis la mort de Jess, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu interagir aussi naturellement et aussi chaleureusement avec une fille. Fille que lui, n'appréciait pas trop. On ne manquait pas de respect à sa voiture sans conséquences. Et puis, une fille, si ce n'était pas pour du sexe d'un soir, ce n'était qu'un paquet d'emmerdes, alors une chasseuse...

« Quand vous aurez fini votre copulation verbale, on pourra peut-être bouger? Les interrompit-il d'une humeur massacrante. »

« Dean! S'offusqua son frère. »

Mais la jeune fille, elle, éclata de rire.

« Copulation verbale, reprit-elle en essayant de respirer, je la retiens celle-là! Trop bon. »

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire, et n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

« Oh putain, soupira-t-elle en essuyant quelques larmes, ça fait du bien de rire comme ça, ça faisait longtemps. »

Elle leur fit un grand sourire avant de se rallumer une cigarette.

« Bon, c'est pas tous les gars, mais moi je dois retrouver ma voiture. Et comme ça risque de me prendre du temps, vaut mieux que je m'y mette maintenant. »

« Attends, tu vas pas partir comme ça. Je veux dire, on peut te déposer à ton motel et t'aider à trouver ta bagnole demain. »

« Bagnole, soupira-t-elle, comme si c'était qu'un objet. Un peu de respect. »

« Oh non, un autre fanatique de voiture. »

« Donc, ça veut dire que ton frère tient à sa voiture plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. »

« Pour résumer. »

« Alors, Monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton théâtral en faisant une courbette devant Dean, veuillez agréer mes plus sincères excuses pour avoir ainsi traiter votre petit bijou. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'un grand sourire, et Dean lui se demandait comment elle pouvait le petit surnom qu'il donnait à son Impala, mais face aux manières de la jeune fille. Au final, même si elle en rajoutait, elle s'excusait quand même. Et puis, elle avait rit à sa blague, bien qu'à la base, ce n'en était pas une.

« T'es descendue à quel motel? »

« A la sortie de la 45. »

« Tu penses qu'il y a des chambres de libre? »

« Sûrement. Et pour vous remercier, je vous offre une bière. »

« Alors ça marche. »

Sam prit place à l'arrière, tandis que les deux frères étaient installés comme à leur habitude. S'asseoir dans un habitacle chauffé fit retomber toute l'adrénaline et le stress qu'avait provoqué la chasse, et la fatigue prit le dessus. Elle s'installa contre la portière et se laissa bercer par les voix des deux hommes qui n'étaient qu'un murmure chaleureux et rassurant. Cette rencontre était assez surprenante pour elle aussi. Elle avait peu d'occasion de rencontrer ses collègues, sauf au Roadhouse bien sûr. Et puis, s'entendre aussi facilement, aussi rapidement avec un inconnu n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes. Mais avec Sam c'était comme si cela coulait de source. Elle avait tout de suite été à l'aise avec lui. Pas comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours, en plus elle détestait cette expression qui ne voulait rien dire, mais comme s'ils allaient être rapidement de grands amis. Ou en tout cas, si le temps leurs en donnait l'occasion.

Et, comme lorsque l'on tombe dans une sorte de béatitude, le trajet fut trop court et elle n'avait aucune envie de se sortir de la voiture. Dans un soupir cependant elle s'exécuta, guidant les deux frères vers l'accueil.

Le motel était presque vide, et le gérant fut ravi d'avoir deux nouveaux clients, même s'ils prenaient une chambre pour deux. Sam récupéra sa clé et leurs donna rendez-vous pour une heure, leur laissant une demie heure pour s'installer.

Elle fila aussitôt dans sa douche pour se débarrasser de la terre qui la couvrait et se détendre un peu. Cependant, elle ne put pas rester aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait voulu et dut se résigner à couper l'eau. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila un jean brut propre, une chemise blanche et son éternel blouson en cuir. Elle noua ses longs cheveux châtains en une natte, attrapa du liquide, un paquet de clope et ses clés, et alla attendre les garçons sur le parking.

Sam et Dean s'étaient relayés sous la douche, au plus grand dam du dernier qui n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications à son frère. Non pas qu'il détestait cette jeune femme, mais il n'aimait pas cette situation sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. Et puis pourquoi Sam avait-il tant d'attention pour... Sam. Rien que ça, ça l'énervait. On n'avait pas idée de s'appeler Sam. C'était un prénom de mec ça, pas de fille. En même temps, chasseur était aussi une profession masculine. Elle était quand même pas... Non, son jean moulant ne cachait rien de ses formes, et puis il l'aurait senti si c'était le cas.

Bref, il avait hâte au lendemain, quand il serait enfin de retour dans sa routine. Lui, son frère, sa voiture, et leur chasse. Voilà, ça c'était normal.

« T'es prêt, lui demanda son frère le sortant de ses pensées. »

« Du calme Roméo, on va la retrouver ta Juliette. »

« Arrête tes conneries Dean, soupira le jeune homme en enfilant une chemise à carreaux, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« A d'autres. »

« Grandis un peu. Les filles, ça parlent, ça pensent, ça rient, et ça peuvent être autres choses que des plans culs. »

« T'es amoureux? »

« Crétin. »

« Sam, attends, Sam! »

Dean grommela contre son frère qui venait de claquer la porte et se dépêcha de réunir ses affaires pour le rattraper.

Sam les fit entrer dans un bar de routier, pas plus miteux que les autres qu'ils fréquentaient habituellement, mais pas plus rutilant non plus.

« Salut Logan, tu nous sers trois pressions, ça marche? »

« Je te fais ça tout de suite. »

« Merci. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à une table suivie des deux frères.

« Déjà habituée? »

« Je suis là depuis trois jours, et les barmen sont de véritables sources de potins, expliqua-t-elle. Et puis, comme ça, j'ai le droit à des consos gratuite, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Rapidement, ils furent servis et Sam insista pour leurs payer les boissons.

« Attendez, j'ai agressé physiquement votre voiture avant de vous obliger à me raccompagner, je peux au moins vous inviter. »

« Sam, si elle insiste, laisse la, plaida Dean toujours ravi de ce genre d'occasion. »

« Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu chasses? Demanda le dit Sam avant de boire un peu de sa bière. »

« Depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. J'ai commencé avec mon oncle. »

« Et où est-il maintenant? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère pouvait être si stupide parfois. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Cette fille devait avoir dans les vingt deux ans, elle chassait depuis ses quatorze ans avec son oncle, et là elle était seule. Il en fallait pas plus pour deviner la suite des éléments. Et la réaction de la jeune femme ne fit que confirmer ses intuitions. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle se tendit et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

« Il est mort il y a quatre ans. Un vampire. »

« Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Sam, je ne voulais pas... »

« Et vous, le coupa-t-elle reprenant un sourire, depuis combien de temps? »

Dean et Sam se lancèrent dans leur récit. Enfin, surtout Sam, Dean lui ne faisait que quelques remarques ou racontait des anecdotes qui faisait rire aux éclats la jeune fille. Et d'un rire franc non pas comme ce sourire factice qu'elle leur avait servi. Et Dean appréciait ce rire, et cette lueur dans ses yeux. Elle reprenait son âge le temps d'un instant et se laissait aller. Ils s'arrangèrent pour parler principalement d'eux ce qui lui allait parfaitement, elle n'avait pas envie de ressasser ses souvenirs plus ou moins joyeux. Elle commençait à apprécier ces deux chasseurs. Bien sûr, elle s'entendait de plus en plus avec Sam comme elle l'avait prévu, mais même Dean devenait plus accessible au fur et à mesure. Rapidement, ils en arrivèrent à leur troisième bière. Ils partageaient leurs souvenirs de chasse et s'échangeaient les bons plans et les tuyaux. Cela faisait du bien à Sam de pouvoir parler franchement avec des gens qui partageaient son quotidien, elle pouvait se lâcher un peu et apprécier cette compagnie sans avoir peur de se trahir. Et puis ils étaient plutôt drôles ces deux là. Elle sentait que le lien qui les unissait était profond et elle en était un peu jalouse. La solitude lui pesait, même si elle avait ses bons côtés de temps en temps. Elle alluma une énième clope avant d'éclater de rire à cause d'une remarque de Dean qui souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que Sam prenait un air bougon.

« Désolé Sam, c'est pas contre toi, mais franchement... »

Elle ne put pas aller plus loin, son fou rire la reprenant de plus belle. Au final, le brun capitula et proposa une autre tournée.

« Pour moi, ce sera téquila, annonça-t-elle. »

« Oula, on passe aux choses sérieuses, s'exclama Dean, alors je te suis. »

« Génial. Sam? »

« Je vais rester à la bière. »

« Petit joueur, dirent à l'unisson les deux autres avant de rire de plus belle. »

« Super, maintenant j'y ai droit en stéréo. »

« Qui veut faire un billard? Proposa-t-elle en se levant »

« Les gars, il est déjà trois heures, soupira Sam. »

« Et alors, on a pas tous les jours l'occasion de passer du bon temps, argumenta-t-elle. »

« Non, moi je passe mon tour. Je rentre me coucher. »

« T'es pas drôle, soupira-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Dean? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. »

Il regarda un moment la main tendue de la jeune fille. Il était lui aussi épuisé, mais il savait que Sam ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, et lui ne souhaitait pas revoir cet air grave et dur sur le visage de la jeune fille, pas tout de suite. Alors, il attrapa la main tendue, la serra un peu plus fort qu'attendu, et lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur.

« Je te suis. Sam, t'es sur? »

« Ba oui, puisque je te propose, répondit-elle. »

« Non, pas toi, mon Sam. »

« Oh, ton Sam, c'y tit pas mignon, se moqua-t-elle. »

« T'es chiante aussi, t'as le même nom que mon frère. »

« Qui te dis qu'il n'a pas mon nom? »

« T'as quel âge? »

« 22 ans. »

« Alors, tu lui as pris son nom. »

« Pff. »

« Je te laisse les clés, continua Dean, je te rejoins plus tard. »

« Mais, je voulais... »

Sam, la fille, s'impatienta.

« Bon, je vous laisse vous dire bonne nuit. Tu me rejoins. »

Elle partit vers le fond du bar qui abritaient deux vieux billards.

« Dean, fais pas de connerie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« C'est pas une pouf voilà ce que je dis. »

« T'es vraiment trop con, t'es au courant. »

« Parce que c'est moi maintenant qui me fais des idées. Je te connais alors permet moi de m'inquiéter. »

« Aucune raison, je ne te piquerais pas ta copine. »

« Arrête avec ça. »

Finalement, Dean finit par rejoindre la chasseuse qui avait déjà commencer à frapper quelques boules. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux qui étaient encore un peu humides de sa douche et semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller. Ils ne parlèrent plus, concentrés sur leur jeu et n'en éprouvant pas vraiment le besoin. Il n'y avait aucune animosité, mais ils étaient tous les deux un peu sur leur garde. Mais au moins, Sam avait gagné quelques heures de répit supplémentaires. Oui, la solitude était pesante, et elle n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur pour la soutenir dans cette lourde tâche qu'était son métier. Alors Dean pouvait bien lui accorder ça, même si Sam se serait sûrement bien mieux débrouillé. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre ces deux là. Et maintenant, il savait ce qu'il ressentait. De la jalousie. Pas contre son frère non, mais à l'égard de la jeune fille qui le lui piquait. Il connaissait son frère par cœur, et pour autant il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu depuis la mort de Jess et c'était une étrangère qui lui apportait cette sérénité. Alors même s'il savait que c'était complètement débile cette façon de penser, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ils jouèrent plusieurs parties et alignèrent les tournées de téquila. Et elle tenait bien l'alcool la petite, et même plus que bien, ce qui aurait été inquiétant pour une autre fille, ne l'était pas pour une chasseuse. Ils avaient tous connu et connaissaient tous cet échappatoire que représentait les liquides forts. Alors il ne fit aucune remarque, et puis quel intérêt de le faire?

L'ivresse finit quand même par les envahir peu à peu et les rires étaient plus faciles et plus communicatifs. Sam était plus détendue et ses muscles se relâchèrent peu à peu. Ils lâchaient prise et n'étaient plus sur leur garde dans cet état de perpétuelle vigilance.

« Dernière, boule, annonça-t-elle, alors ça fait quoi de perdre contre une fille? »

« Joue,on verra après, grogna-t-il connaissant parfaitement l'issue du jeu. »

Elle se pencha sur la table et se concentra sur la boule jaune qui la narguait en plein milieu du tapis vert. Et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les courbes de la jeune fille. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout son type. Elle était petite, à peine un mètre soixante cinq, et toute fine. Pas de hanches, pas beaucoup de poitrine. Un corps svelte où saillaient les muscles. Malgré cela, il appréciait la vue. Tout est histoire de proportions, et bon dieu quel corps! Doit pas avoir un gramme de cellulite. Ok, la je deviens vicieux. Elle remonta ses manches, et se repositionna. Et puis, ça c'est un cul de dix. Elle visa et projeta la boule blanche contre la jaune, attendant que celle ci entre dans le coin gauche avant de se relever.

« Alors? »

« Alors quoi? Demanda-t-il un peu perdu après toutes ses pensées peu catholiques. »

« ... En fait je sais plus. »

Elle partit dans un fou rire et se raccrocha à l'épaule du chasseur.

« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. »

« Non, tu crois... »

« Te moques pas, tu verras l'état de tes yeux. »

Elle se percha sur la table et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Croise les jambes, les jeunes filles le font. »

« Désolée, j'ai du rater les cours de maintien, grogna-t-elle en se raidissant. »

Et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

« Hey, c'était une blague, lui dit-il en relevant sa tête de sa main pour croiser son regard. »

« Je sais, t'inquiète, mais sous alcool, on part vite dans les mauvais souvenirs. »

« Je connais. »

Elle le fixa étrangement dans droit dans les yeux. Aucun des deux visages ne trahissait une quelconque émotion. Mais ils semblèrent voir en l'autre plus que ce que pouvait percevoir le commun des mortels.

« Je te crois. Pas facile le boulot tous les jours hein? »

« Moi j'ai mon frère au moins, soupira-t-il. »

« Ça doit pas aider des masses non plus. »

« Pas tous les jours, non, sourit-il. »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence sans se quitter des yeux.

« Tu n'as plus de famille? »

« Jamais connu mes parents, je n'avais que mon oncle. »

« Ouais, ça doit pas être drôle non plus. »

« Ça a ses avantages. »

Elle écrasa sa clope, rompant le contact visuel qui devenait trop investigateur. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt pour cet instant de faiblesse. Ce n'était pas ça qu'on lui avait appris. Et puis, elle ne devait pas s'attacher, en tout pas s'attacher de trop puisqu'il semblait évident qu'elle les appréciait déjà et éprouverait du regret à les quitter.

« Je te raccompagne, viens. »

Elle attrapa la main de Dean et sauta de son perchoir. Elle dit au revoir au barman, et ils rentrèrent au motel qui n'étaient qu'à une centaines de mètres de là. L'air frais les revigorèrent quelque peu, et ils restèrent silencieux tout au long du trajet. Tout ce qu'ils auraient pu dire était superficiel.

« On se voit demain, dit finalement Dean en guise de bonne nuit. »

« Quelle heure? »

« Je pense qu'on peut s'accorder une grasse mat'. Alors disons dix heures. »

« Ouais, ça laisse moins de six heures de sommeil ça, grogna-t-elle. »

« Petite joueuse. »

Elle lui sourit et entra dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, ne portant que son boxer pour dormir, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son bereta sur la table de nuit, et un couteau sous l'oreiller, elle plongea dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile et elle but trois tasses de café avant d'émerger complètement. Elle prit le temps de lire ses mails et de regarder les infos avant de se préparer. Il fallait qu'elle récupère sa voiture et elle serait de retour sur les routes. Elle enfila un jean et un tee-shirt noir. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires dans un sac à dos de l'armée avant de quitter définitivement sa chambre. Elle serait dès ce soir dans un autre motel sordide, dans une chambre plus ou moins salubre. C'était sa vie depuis huit ans, elle était habituée. Les chasseurs étaient des SDF. Rien de plus au final.

Elle rejoignit les deux hommes qui l'attendaient à côté de leur voiture. Dean avait un air fermé et semblait souffrir d'une bonne gueule de bois. Il maudit intérieurement la jeune fille qui elle semblait aussi fraîche qu'après une longue nuit de sommeil.

« Privilège de la jeunesse, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire comme si elle devinait ses pensées, passant soigneusement sous silence son réveil plus que ardu. »

« Dean a tendance à croire qu'il a encore dix-huit ans, rit Sam. »

« Montez au lieu de vous intéresser mon cas, rétorqua le pauvre chasseur qui sentait sa tête prête à exploser. Ça lui apprendra à jouer le bon samaritain. »

La jeune femme prit place à l'arrière comme la veille et lui indiqua le chemin qu'elle se rappelait avoir pris la veille au soir.

Après avoir tourné pendant plus de trois quart d'heures, ils la retrouvèrent enfin.

« Mon petit trésor! »

Elle n'attendit même pas que la voiture soir à l'arrêt complet pour en sortir et se précipiter vers la sienne. Une Camaro bleue des années 80, nota Dean, se demandant par la même occasion comment elle pouvait la perdre.

Sam passa amoureusement sa main tout le long de l'aile de « son petit trésor » avec un plaisir visible.

« Jolie voiture. »

« Merci. Elle était à mon oncle. Je l'adore, pour rien au monde je ne l'échangerais. »

« Vous êtes complètement timbrés, soupira Sam »

« Hey! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. »

Sam laissa tomber un combat perdu d'avance. Il ne comprenait pas cet amour des voitures. Lui rêvait d'une avec air conditionné et tout le confort nécessaire, confort que son frère ne comprenait pas estimant que son Impala en disposait entièrement.

« Je vous remercie les gars. C'était sympa de vous rencontrer. »

Ah oui, c'était le moment de se quitter. Sam n'hésita pas une seconde et prit dans ses bras la jeune fille qui se laissa faire et finit même par répondre à l'étreinte fraternelle. Pincement au coeur, et on se reprend en envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule du chasseur. Dean s'approcha à son tour. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Non, Dean n'allait pas la prendre dans ses bras, autant c'était naturel pour son jeune frère, autant pour lui un simple sourire suffisait.

« On se recroisera sûrement, dit-elle. »

« Tu sais où tu vas aller? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler d'une ville dans l'Iowa qui semble avoir quelques soucis de disparition inexpliquée. Je vais y faire un tour histoire de voir ce que ça donne et si je ne peux pas aider mes concitoyens, finit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. »

« Fais attention à toi, murmura Sam. »

« Pareil. »

Elle monta dans sa voiture et après un signe de la main, s'en alla.

Sam resta silencieux tout au long du trajet jusqu'à Pierfiels, le regard perdu dans le décor qui défilait à toute vitesse. Il était triste. Triste de cette vie de nomade, triste que Sam la subisse elle aussi, triste qu'elel soit seule, triste de cette relation éphémère, triste de ne pas pouvoir tisser de vraies relations, triste tout simplement. Alors il serra les dents, et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Dean de son côté lançait des coups d'œil anxieux en direction de son frère. Il aimait bien la petite aussi, mais Sam lui semblait vraiment s'y être attaché. Bien plus que lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il regrettait même de l'avoir laissée partir aussi vite si c'était pour que son jeune frère soit déprimé. Il était impuissant, et il n'aimait pas l'être. C'était plus simple quand Sam avait dix ans, une caresse dans les cheveux, un sourire, une petite blague, et c'était bon il souriait de nouveau. Mais à 23 ans, ce n'était plus possible. Alors il lui laissa le temps de digérer et d'accepter la dureté du boulot.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois mois plus tard.

« Dean, y a moyen qu'on ne parte que demain? »

« Pourquoi? On est prêt là. »

« Je viens de recevoir un message de Sam, elle sera là dans deux heures. On lui a piqué son affaire. »

« Juste vengeance. »

« Alors? »

Dean hésita, si c'était pour voir encore son frère déprimé pendant une semaine, ce n'était pas la peine. Mais Sam le regardait avec espoir. Alors il céda et laissa tomber le sac qu'il avait dans la main et se recoucha sur son lit.

« Demain, première heure, on est parti. »

« Génial! »

Il en sautilla presque de joie, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir encore une fois cette pointe de jalousie pernicieuse. Merde, c'était une gamine, même pas formée, même pas intello, même pas canon. Quoi? C'est vrai, elle n'avait rien d'une bombe. Petite, toute fine, pas de seins, pas de fesses, en tout cas pas autant que ses habituelles maîtresses. Un tout petit B, un cul de dix, une bouche fine, des habits plus pratiques que sexy. Alors pourquoi s'excitait-il autant? Ok, ok, lui aussi ça lui faisait plaisir de la revoir, parce qu'au final, elle l'intriguait, mais putain pas au point de faire des bonds de cabri.

Au final, elle allait les revoir plutôt que prévu. Et c'était tant mieux, et en même temps pas très malin pour sa santé mentale. Elle s'était attachée bien trop rapidement à Sam, bien trop naturellement. Et elle avait aimé cette soirée un peu hors du temps. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'appuyer un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur, pressée de les retrouver, envahie même d'un besoin urgent de les voir. Oui, même Dean, qui au final lui ressemblait plus que son frère, et pas seulement pour l'amour des voitures. Si pour Sam elle ne ressentait qu'une pure amitié, pour l'autre frère c'était plus une sorte d'attraction. Bien sûr qu'il était beau, et il le savait, mais c'était cette sorte d'animalité, de méfiance, et de ce besoin de protéger son frère qui l'attiraient bien plus que cette beauté physique qui au final était somme toute des plus classiques. Des traits réguliers, un nez droit, une carrure parfaite. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui était régulier, et c'est le contraste entre son corps et ce qu'il dégageait qui l'intriguait. Elle voulait le connaître mieux, et dans tous les sens du terme si possible. Elle secoua la tête aussitôt. Hors de question de gâcher son amitié avec Sam pour une histoire de sexe avec son frère. C'est ça, elle devait être en manque, on avait beau être une chasseuse, on en avait pas moins des besoins physiques.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle s'engagea sur le parking d'un motel qui ressemblait aux autres. Elle descendit de sa voiture et alla attraper son sac dans son coffre. Il était temps qu'elle trouve une laverie, la dernière mission avait été des plus salissantes. Alors qu'elle refermait son coffre, elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Elle ne réfléchit même pas, enfonça son coude dans le ventre de son agresseur, attrapa son bras, le tourna, et fis basculer le corps contre le sol. Elle sauta aussitôt sur le torse de l'homme, son couteau de combat, son fidèle Dagger, sur la gorge de l'homme.

« Hey, Sam, c'est moi...Sam. »

« Oh merde, excuse-moi, je savais pas. Réflexe malheureux. Mais ça va pas aussi de sauter sur les gens comme ça. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Franchement? Je suis une chasseuse merde! »

« On pourrait peut-être continuer cette conversation debout non? Et tu pourrais aussi éloigner ton couteau de ma gorge, je serais plus à l'aise. »

« Non, attends deux secondes Sam, s'exclama alors Dean qui ne perdait rien de la scène avec son portable. »

« Dean! Me dis pas que t'enregistres. »

« Hé si, frérot, et devine ce que les potes du Roadhouse vont recevoir... Sam battu par... Sam. Faut vraiment qu'on règle cette histoire de prénom! »

La jeune femme finit par se relever et tendre la main à son collègue avec un petit sourire gêné.

« La prochaine fois, j'éviterais de te faire la surprise. »

« Oui, ce serait mieux. On ne survit pas dans notre milieu sans réflexe. »

« Elle a pas tort. »

« C'est bon maintenant? »

Elle éclata de rire et sauta dans les bras de son ami, le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Il répondit aussitôt son étreinte, et l'enserra dans des bras protecteurs, même si visiblement elle n'avait pas besoin de protection.

« Tu m'as manqué Sammy. »

« Sammy? »

« Ouais, j'ai l'impression de me parler à moi même sinon, répondit-il en la déposant sur le sol, et puis comme ça Dean arrêtera peut-être de m'appeler comme ça, finit-il dans un murmure. »

« Rêve toujours, répondit ce dernier. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir gamine. »

Il la prit dans ses bras rapidement et elle répondit furtivement à son étreinte.

« Je vais me trouver une chambre et prendre une douche. On se retrouve plus tard? »

« Chambre 76. »

« A plus. »

Elle s'éloigna des deux frères et eut un sourire en entendant Dean chambrer son frère et Sam le supplier d'effacer la vidéo.

Elle confia son linge au réceptionniste qui lui avait proposé de s'en occuper et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle profita longuement de sa douche brûlante avant de se changer. Comme d'habitude, jean et chemise, veste en cuir, et doc marteens. Oui, pas très féminin, mais en même temps ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver un homme quand elle en avait besoin.

Les deux jeunes hommes l'invitèrent au restaurant du coin, et ils partagèrent leurs histoires de chasse une nouvelle fois. Sam était de plus en plus impressionné par la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait pas sous estimé, mais il faut avouer que cela restait étonnant qu'une brindille comme elle puisse résoudre autant d'affaires. Sa moyenne était de deux par semaines quand même. Mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour elle. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait maigri. Il aurait pu faire le tour de sa taille avec ses mains, et il avait senti ses os quand il l'avait serré. De plus, de légères cernes entouraient ses yeux. Magnifiques yeux, d'un bleu très clair à la limite du gris en fait. Un regard un peu déroutant tant il était grave et âgé. Elle en avait trop vu comme tous les chasseurs. Et son regard trahissait la dure vie qu'elle menait. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient rieurs et c'est tout ce qui l'importait. S'il pouvait la soulager un peu de son fardeau et de sa solitude, il allait le faire.

Elle était un peu plus ouverte que la dernière fois, et participait plus à la conversation, dévoilant un peu de son passé, parlant de son oncle sans se perdre dans ses souvenirs sombres. Elle retrouvait avec plaisir Sam. Elle avait craint de ne pas retrouver la complicité d'antan, mais elle s'était complètement trompée. Sam était resté le même. Dean aussi d'ailleurs.

« Alors, c'était quoi le souci ici? Demanda-t-elle finalement. »

« Un banal poltergeist, répondit Dean. »

« Banal, il a tué quand même une quinzaine de personne, reprit Sam. »

« Vous n'avez pas trop eu de souci? »

« Non, on a retrouvé facilement les ossements. Toutes les missions ne sont pas passionnantes, soupira Dean. »

« T'es jamais content de toutes façons. »

« Ouais, mais là c'était vraiment trop simple. »

« A ce point là? »

« Oui, le nom, le cimetière, deux trois coups de pelle, et c'était fini. »

Sam éclata de rire. Le résumé avait l'air extrêmement simpliste effectivement. Ils parlèrent un peu des autres chasseurs qu'ils connaissaient, prenant des nouvelles, écoutant les derniers potins.

« Arrête, Ellen a eu une aventure avec Richard! J'y crois pas! Faut que j'aille y faire un tour. »

« T'es pas au courant? Mais ça fait au moins deux mois ça. »

« Quoi? Et tu m'a même pas tenu au courant Sam, espèce de traître! »

« Hey je savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de potin. »

« Je suis une fille si tu n'avais pas remarqué. »

Dean sourit en repensant à ce qu'il avait supposé l'espace d'une seconde lors de leur première rencontre.

« Aucun commentaire Dean, ordonna la jeunne femme sans même le regarder, je parle à ton frère là. »

« T'as tellement maigri tu sais... »

Ok, ça sonnait mieux dans sa tête, plus subtil. Sauf que là, c'était carrément un reproche.

« Commence pas... »

Dean le va les yeux au ciel. Il savait exactement comment ça allait finir: Sam allait s'enfoncer, et une fois le sol touché, il allait prendre une pelle pour creuser.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourrais prendre un peu de poids, ça ne te ferait pas de mal. »

« Depuis quand tu es mon père? »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout. »

« Et tu n'as aucune raison de le faire, je suis une grande fille, je sais m'occuper de moi. »

« Bah, pas tant que ça apparemment... »

Et voilà, pensa Dean, là c'est fini pour toi.

« Mais va te faire foutre connard! »

Elle s'était levée, clairement furieuse. Ouais, par contre ça, Dean ne l'avait pas prévu, il s'attendait à une engueulade, pas à une sortie théâtrale. Elle lança deux billets sur la table payant largement sa part, et sortit du restaurant.

« J'ai pas compris là. »

« Je sais, petit frère, je sais. Viens, on va la rattraper et tu vas t'excuser. »

« Mais m'excuser de quoi? Je m'inquiétais juste. »

« Je te rappele qu'elle vit seule depuis ses 18 ans. Elle n'a pa besoin de toi pour faire attention à elle. Y a qu'à voir la raclée qu'elle t'a foutu. »

« Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça. »

« T'en as pour jusqu'à la fin de ta vie mon pauvre. Allez, bouge toi. »

Ils sortirent du restaurant, et virent la Samy assise sur un banc, fumant nerveusement une cigarette. Il s'approchèrent d'elle en silence et s'installèrent chacun d'un côté.

« J'ai pas pris ma voiture, faut que vous me rameniez, finit-elle par dire. »

Dean éclata de rire devant l'air boudeur de la jeune femme, détendant immédiatement l'atmosphère.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Écoute, j'ai vécu des années toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule, mais juste d'un ami. »

En plein dans le mille. Sam fut même étonné des capacités d'analyse de son frère.

« Ça marche. »

« On va se boire un coup, proposa Dean. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Sam allait finir par s'habituer à cette place à l'arrière et aux murmures des deux hommes, et à la musique en sourdine, et à l'odeur de cuir, et au ronronnement de la voiture. Elle était bien là, calée contre la portière, complètement sereine et en sécurité. Elle pouvait se détendre enfin et laisser à d'autre la responsabilité de veiller sur leurs arrières. Et c'était un vrai bonheur. Elle sortit son couteau et commença à le nettoyer. Elle allait devoir le faire aussi pour ses autres armes. Elle testa du bout du doigt le tranchant de la lame. Elle commençait à fatiguer, elle était bonne pour un effilage en règle.

« T'as fini de jouer avec ton couteau? On dirait psychopathe. »

« On ne se moque pas de mon Dagger, Dean, il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. »

« On n'en doute pa sun seul instant, mais on va croiser des humains qui risquent de flipper un peu là. »

« Pff, je hais le commun des mortels. »

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent. Ils commençaient à s'habituer à cette petite mine boudeuse qui au final avait même un certain charme. Ils s'habituaient même à la voir sur la banquette arrière, le dos contre la portière, les jambes allongées, et les bras croisés, en silence, discrète, perdue dans ses pensées. Oui, c'était devenu sa place, et ce ne serait venu à l'esprit d'aucun des trois de proposer ou de demander la place de passager et encore moins celle du conducteur.

Ils sortirent tous les trois sur le parking d'un bar de la même envergure que le dernier fréquenté. Plusieurs hommes étaient dehors et regardèrent avec attention Sam descendre de voiture. Sauf que la garde rapproché des deux chasseurs coupèrent net tous commentaires.

« Vous avez que je sais me défendre, sourit-elle devant l'attitude des deux garçons qui l'avaient encadrée. »

« Oui, Sam est parfaitement au courant, mais si on peut t'éviter les sifflements et autres marques d'attention des plus viriles... »

« Vous êtes graves, vous savez que j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de marque d'intérêt. »

« Toi, la crevette, rit Dean, genre... »

« Connard, sourit Sammy un peu renfrognée quand même, sache que tous les hommes ne cherchent pas des 90-60-90. »

« Ouais, enfin de la à choisir un 75-45-75. »

« Tss, c'est même pas vrai. »

Ils s'installèrent dans un boxe, un peu à l'écart afin d'être tranquilles. Et ils reprirent leurs discussions, de plus en plus ponctuées de fous rires à mesure que l'alcool entrait dans leur sang. Sam et Sam ne cessaient de discuter de tout et de rien. Dean sourit, Sam et Sam. Ce serait sympa sur les faire part. Voici Mr et Mde Sam Winchester, et il rit tout seul à sa blague sous le regard suspicieux des deux autres chasseurs.

Plusieurs parties de billard après, et de verres de téquila pour Sammy et Dean, Sam fut encore une fois le premier à céder. Il serra contre lui la jeune fille qui, un peu éméchée, répondit avec tendresse à cette étreinte, profitant d'un câlin innocent qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

« Tu m'as manqué Sam, avoua-t-elle. »

« Je sais, toi aussi ma belle, toi aussi. »

Il salua de la main son frère et s'en fut.

« Encore une fois, on se retrouve seul. »

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? »

« Non, dis moi tout gamine. »

« Plus de téquila pour nous! S'exclama-t-elle en levant la bouteille au dessus de sa tête. »

« T'es au courant qu'il n'en buvait pas de toutes façons... »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit-elle déçue. Alors... Plus de temps pour te connaître. »

« Je trinque à ça. »

« Pareil! »

Ouais, elle était de plus en plus éméchée. Et ce petit côté insouciant plaisait bien à Dean.

« Tu me fais danser? »

« Personne ne danse. »

« Et alors? Personne ne chasse de poltergeist non plus. »

Là, elle marquait un point. Elle le supplia le trainant en même temps du côté du juke box, et finalement le convainquit de danser avec elle. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et posa sa tête sur son torse, toute abandonnée dans ses bras, le laissant se charger de mener la danse et de surveiller leurs arrières.

« T'as de sacrés réflexes quand même. Il t'a fallu moins de trente secondes pour mettre à terre Sam qui fait au minimum deux têtes de plus que toi. »

« C'est vrai, mais il a aussi accompagné le mouvement, faut au moins lui reconnaitre ça. »

« C'était ça ou tu lui pétait le bras. »

« C'est mon oncle qui m'a apprit à combattre, dès qu'il m'a récupéré. »

« T'avais quel âge? »

« 6 ans. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais moins d'un an, mais le temps que les services sociaux le retrouve... »

« Tu étais en famille d'accueil? »

« Non, je suis toujours restée à l'orphelinat. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Plus tard, j'écoute la musique. »

Dean eut un petit sourire, la voix de Sam n'était plus qu'un murmure. Alors il se tut, et continua ses lents mouvements de balancier. Heureusement que son frère n'était pas là pour voir ça, il en aurait pour des mois de taquinerie. Et merde, il commençait à s'attacher à la gamine. Il le sentait, et ile ne le voulait pas. Leurs vies n'étaient pas faites pour des rencontres, encore moins des amitiés. C'était se faire du mal. Mais il n'arrivait pas à briser l'étreinte. Putain, son frère avait raison, elle avait maigri. Il sentait ses côtes et les os de ses hanches à travers le tissu tendue de sa chemise noire. Son visage était aussi un peu plus creusé. Ces trois derniers mois avaient été durs pour la jeune fille, bien qu'elle ne s'en soit plainte une seule fois.

La musique cessa, et Sam ne reprit conscience que quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se détacha à regret du jeune homme. Elle avait apprécié cette danse, et ce rapprochement qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui fraternel avec Sam. Elle avait aimé entendre le cœur de Dean battre sous son tee-shirt et sentir ses muscles tendus, et ses bras qui la serraient contre elle et la retenaient contre son torse. Elle avait le parfum musqué de Dean, elle avait aimé son respect face à son silence.

« Oula, ma tête tourne encore plus que la dernière fois, rit-elle en posant une main sur son front et en chancelant un peu. »

Dean passa aussitôt son bras autour de sa taille et la ramena à lui.

« Alors, gamine, on abandonne? »

« Je crois bien que oui. Je passe à l'eau. »

« Tu vas au lit surtout. Allez, je te raccompagne. On en a pour un bon quart d'heure à pied. Tu veux que j'appelle un taxi? »

« Faut pas exagérer non plus, répondit-elle. Je peux encore marcher. »

« Allez, suis moi. »

Elle s'accrocha à son épaule tandis qu'il la soutenait avec son bras. Il n'aurait eu aucun à faire le tour de sa taille et devait le tenir exagérément plié.

« Mais c'est pas ta voiture? »

« Si c'est bien elle. »

« Oh, il est vraiment trop adorable. »

Adorable, mais bien sûr. Il craignait trop pour sa vie ouais. Qu'il essaye seulement de toucher au volant de sa voiture.

Sam trébucha sur une pierre, et faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol terreux. Dean la rattrapa à temps.

« Mais que ferais-tu sans moi? Dit-il d'un ton las. »

« Je ne boirais pas, rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. »

Il l'attrapa sous les genoux, et maintint de son autre bras son dos.

« Ouah, comme une jeune mariée! Sans avoir à supporter le prêtre! »

Elle éclata de rire, et enlaça le cou de Dean.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas lourde hein? Tu regrettes plus le 90-60-90 maintenant. »

« Je ne veux même pas répondre à ce genre de remarque, répondit-il ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de la jeune fille. »

N'empêche, elle pesait pas bien lourd. Au maximum, grand maximum 50 kilos. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas bien grande mais quand même.

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du chasseur, et ferma les yeux.

« Hey, t'endors pas. »

« Mmmm, j'ai sommeil, fit-elle en se calant un peu plus. »

Elle fait de drôle de bruit quand elle a sommeil elle.

« T'inquiète, je te ramène. »

« Les flics? »

« Ils pensent que je fais parti du FBI, ils ne me diront rien. Surtout pas en si charmante compagnie. »

« Mauvais dragueur. »

« Je te drague pas. »

« Ouais, essaye seulement de nier l'attirance que tu as pour moi, murmura-t-elle si doucement que Dean eut du mal à l'entendre. »

Sauf que là, un panneau warning s'afficha dans l'esprit de dean: terrain glissant.

« Écoute brindille, je... »

« Dean, je ne veux pas perdre Sam. »

Elle était dans un état second, et Dean doutait même qu'elle se souvienne de la conversation le lendemain.

« Tu ne le perdras pas. »

« Tu comprends... Je l'aime vraiment bien. Ce serait bête de tout gâcher. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, jamais je ne le permettrais, la rassura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur le front. »

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. »

Il la déposa sur le siège passager délicatement et la ramena au motel. Il la laissa dans la voiture le temps d'aller chercher les clés. Deux minutes plus tard, il la déposait sur son lit. Il hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre à présent: la laisser comme ça alors qu'il savait très bien que lorsqu'on était éméché on avait qu'une envie être sous sa couette, ou justement la déshabiller. Quand il la vit se trémousser en essayant d'enlever sa veste dans un demi sommeil, il prit sa décision. Il l'aida à retirer sa veste, et s'occupa ensuite de ses chaussures. Il desserra la ceinture de son jean, et n'eut même pas besoin de déboutonner sa braguette: le jean flottait sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Au mollet droit de la jeune fille, il y avait une attache pour retenir un couteau qu'il prit soin de retirer et qu'il plaça à côté du beretta. Finalement, il attrapa la couette et la recouvrit avec. Un soupir de satisfaction sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille, qui se mit sur le ventre, la main plongée sous l'oreiller. Dean ne douta pas un instant, il savait qu'une arme était cachée sous le coussin. Même pétée, elle avait ses réflexes, c'était déjà ça. Il la borda délicatement, et l'embrassa furtivement sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre obscure.

Le lendemain, Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit sur son lit, reconnaissant rapidement la chambre de motel. Elle tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'il y avait des flous. Et elle retira la couette brusquement, décidée à prendre une douche pour évacuer les dernières brumes de sommeil...ou d'alcool. Merde! Plus de jean, vérification rapide, ouf son boxer était bien là. Merde, qui l'avait déshabillée? Avait-elle couché avec un mec hier soir? Non, impossible, elle avait fini la soirée avec Dean. Merde, Dean. Elle inspecta rapidement sa chambre: a priori pas d'emballage de capote. Merde, elle l'aurait pas fait sans protection quand même. Mais quelle idée de boire autant aussi? Normalement, elle tenait l'alcool, sauf que là elle avait perdu du poids. Trop de chasse, pas assez de temps pour soi, pas l'envie de faire à manger mais que d'aller se pieuter, et bien sûr avec sa carrure, c'était facile de perdre quatre kilos sans même sans rendre compte. Jusqu'au jour où son jean était retombé sur ses pieds... Elle finit par se lever et aller sous la douche. Brûlante la douche.

Elle sortit de sa douche, et se sécha rapidement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine, elle alla dans la chambre, prit son beretta, et entrouvrit la porte prête à réagir. Mais ce n'était que le taulier avec ses vêtements propres. Elle le remercia rapidement et lui claqua la porte au nez. Aucune envie de supporter un pervers, surtout pas sans avoir bu un café et avoir fumer une première clope.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle alla frapper à la porte des garçons. Ce fut Sam qui entrouvrit la porte, arme au poing, et il eut un grand sourire quand il la vit.

« Hey, je dérange pas au moins... »

« Non, bien sûr que non, entre. »

La seule différence avec sa chambre était la présence d'un deuxième lit. L'un était d'ailleurs fait, et l'autre non. Elle n'eut aucun problème pour deviner lequel appartenait à Sam.

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée hier soir? »

« Te montrerais-tu sarcastique Sam? »

« Apparemment oui. »

« Et bien, il y a un début à tout. »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit défait, puisque son ami était sur l'autre, et ils commencèrent à discuter de la soirée de la veille, Sam ne se gênant pour se moquer copieusement d'elle et de son incapacité à tenir l'alcool. Puis, ils parlèrent de leur future chasse. Sammy comptait se rendre à Oklahoma City, quand à Sam et Dean, ils se dirigeraient vers l'Oregon ayant déjà planifié plusieurs arrêts. Le départ n'allait pas tarder à sonner pour les chasseurs. Les missions avant tout.

Dean sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là, vêtu seulement d'une serviette, encore ruisselant, et Sam retint son souffle. Putain, quel torse! Ok, il était parsemé de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, et plus ou moins grandes, mais c'était le lot de tous les chasseurs. Au mois, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec lui, elle s'en souviendrait. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux avant de rougir violemment. Heureusement, Dean était tout absorbé à la recherche d'un sous vêtement propre et son frère lui parlait d'une quelconque connaissance appelée Bobby. Et merde, ce torse parfait allait la hanter pendant plusieurs jours, si ce n'est semaine. Dean quant à lui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de se promener à moitié à poil devant elle, en fait il ne l'avait même pas regardé.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent sur le parking, chacun partant vers des destinations opposées. Sam l'étreignit avec force, et elle sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux, mais elle se reprit. Pas d'hypersensibilité chez les chasseurs, ça ne menait à rien de bon. Puis ce fut au tour de Dean. Encore une fois, cela fut rapide mais aussi plus intense.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean ne disait rien non plus tout comme son frère, chacun plongé dans une douce mélancolie. Mais comment une petit bout de femme pouvait-il boulverser leurs vies à ce point là en seulement huit heures, et sur trois mois. Sam la regrettait déjà, c'était une sorte de rayon de soleil dans sa vie bien morne. Il le savait, il l'adorait, inconditionnellement, sans même savoir pourquoi, sans même savoir comment. Une sorte de coup de foudre de l'amitié. Il sourit à sa pensée. Coup de foudre de l'amitié, il pouvait pas sortir pire, elle se fouterait certainement de sa gueule si elle pouvait pas l'entendre. Mais c'était la le problème, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Et le téléphone, aucun des deux n'aimait ça, ils avaient toujours quelque chose à faire, et quand ils avaient le temps, ils n'étaient pas assez en forme pour le faire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la banquette arrière et il la revit, les bras croisés, les yeux dans le vague, silencieuse et pourtant sereine. Il aimait la voir parce qu'il parlait enfin avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère, et elle était spirituelle, et intelligente, et têtue comme une mule aussi, sourit-il à cette pensée. Mais de quoi se plaignait-il? Lui avait Dean, tous les jours, pour les coups durs, comme pour les déconnades. Elle, elle était seule, toujours seule, irrémédiablement seule, inélectuablement seule.

Pendant un an, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois mois, mangeaient un bout ensemble, finissaient dans un bar, Sam partait se coucher, et Dean et Samy finissaient la soirée par une danse, puis il l'aidait à se mettre au lit, et le lendemain ils partageaient leur petit déjeuner dans la chambre des garçons. Une fois, elle dut repartir à peine était-elle arrivée. On venait de l'appeler en urgence et elle ne pouvait pas se désister. Qui l'aurait pu de toutes façons? Comment s'amuser alors que des gens vous appelaient à l'aide? Il fallait être inhumain. Sam et la jeune fille étaient maintenant devenues comme les duex doigts de la main, ils se comprenaient à demi mots, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Dean qui se trouvait généralement largué. Les coups de fils devenaient peu à peu plus fréquents, comme si Sam devinait quand elle n'allait pas bien. Mais il la connaissait trop bien pour la harceler de question, et se contentait de la distraire un peu. Elle ne se confiait que rarement, préférant se taire et encaisser, et Sam avait fini par accepter ce côté taciturne qui lui rappelait sensiblement son frère. A chaque qu'ils se retrouvaient, Sam était impatient dès la semaine précédente le rendez vous qui ne devait plus rien au hasard à présent, et Dean se faisait une joie de le charrier. Mais Sam s'en contrefichait, il allait revoir sa soeur. Oui sa soeur, il la considérait comme telle.

Dean se tenait à l'écart de cette relation. Il l'adorait aussi sa petite crevette, mais il se souvenait toujours de sa supplique quand elle était dans ses bras, et pour le bien être de son frère et au final de Sam aussi, il se tenait à l'écart. Et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, plus il la voyait, plus la simple attraction physique se transformait en sentiments. Et ça, c'était la merde. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que Sam aille se coucher, pour pouvoir être seule avec sa brindille. Il adorait la prendre doucement dans ses bras et danser avec elle, c'était leur moment, le seul qu'ils s'accordaient. Il en profitait pour évaluer son état physique. Généralement, c'était par période qu'elle perdait du poids. Il avait même eu peur un soir d'hiver quand il s'apperçut qu'elle devait peser pas plus de quarante cinq kilos. Mais lui aussi connaissait le caractère de la jeune femme, et ne tenait pas à s'y frotter, alors il se taisait et lui servait une double ration de croissant le matin suivant. Elle lui souriait, pas dupe, mais ne protestait pas. Son sourire, ses yeux, son corps, son répondant, tout en elle l'obsédait. Oui, c'est bien ça, elle était son obsession.

Sam conduisait sa camaro à toute allure. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte s'écrouler sur le lit dans le premier motel qu'elle croiserait. Au bout d'une demie heure, elle en trouva enfin un. Elle paya rapidement sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit king size. Enfin. Eurk, c'était quoi ce miroir au plafond? Noter l'adresse pour la filer à Dean, il en sauterait de joie. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant à ses amis.

Sam et elle étaient devenus de plus en plus proche, elle l'adorait et ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas le voir. Il était tout pour elle. Son meilleur ami, son frère, elle savait qu'avec lui, elle pouvait être elle-même, pas de faux semblants, juste elle. Elle s'ouvrait peu à peu à son amitié, et se confiait de tmeps en temps. Mais, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de le faire, alors la plupart du temps elle l'écoutait, riant à ses blagues, lui donnant quelques conseils. Ils s'appelaient aussi lorsqu'une affaire leur donnait quelques soucis en espérant que l'autre pourrait l'aider. Et surtout, surtout, pour se donner rendez-vous. Un fois, elle avait dû partir en urgence, et elle en aurait pleuré. Son seul moment de réconfort avec Sam écourté à cause d'un putain de démon. Elle s'était d'ailleurs vengée sur lui. Elle l'avait massacré, et avait dû jeter tous ses fringues irrécupérables. Elle était dépendante de ses moments avec Sam. Oui, c'est bien, c'était sa drogue.

Et puis, il y avait Dean. Dean et son humour sarcastique, Dean et son sourire carnassier, Dean et son putain de corps parfait, Dean et l'attraction qu'il excercait sur elle. Dean et sa distance. Il ne la tenait pas vraiment à l'écart, mais évitait tout rapprochement physique, sauf le temps d'une danse. Danse durant laquelle il en profitait pour évaluer sa maigreur, comme si elle n'en savait rien Dean et son regard de braise, Dean et sa bouche entrouverte, Dean et ses bras musclés, Dean en serviette éponge juste nouée autour de la taille. Dean qui protégeait son frère, son amitié pour elle, et elle-même en ne cédant pas à la tentation. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle savait très bien qu'ils auraient couché ensemble depuis bien longtemps si Sam n'avait pas été là. Dean et son attitude parfaite de gentleman. Elle était à chaque fois un peu plus frustrée. Oui, c'est bien ça, c'était la frustration incarnée.

« Sam! Cria la jeune femme en se précipitant vers le grand jeune homme qui souriait de toutes ses dents. »

Depuis, leur deuxième rencontre, le chasseur ne s'était plus jamais laissé aller à la surprendre, il la laissait venir à lui.

Elle lâcha son sac et sauta dans les bras de son préféré, les jambes nouées autour de la taille de son presque frère, les bras autour du cou, et la tête dans le creux de l'épaule. Sam n'avait même pas besoin de la maintenir, tellement elle le serrait fort. Elle avait beau être toute menue, elle en avait de la force dans ses bras et ses jambes.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué! »

« Toi aussi, Samy, toi aussi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Dean les regardait un peu attendri. Il n'était plus jaloux, depuis longtemps. Un peu envieux de leur relation si fusionnelle, mais pas jaloux. Comment pourrait-il l'être alors que son frère était visiblement heureux et que sa petite crevette aussi.

« Hey, je suis passée par le Roadhouse y a deux semaines, dit-elle toujours en mode koala sur Sam. Et vous? »

« Y a deux mois, répondit le perchoir vivant. »

« Yes, j'ai la primauté de l'info! Alors j'ai vu Ellen et elle a tout nié en ce qui concerne le Richard, par contre elle m'a confirmé fréquenté un certain Denali. Ca vous dit quelque chose? Non? Et bien il aurait 40 ans et serait un chasseu rà la retraite. Vous saviez que ça existait vous le schasseurs à la retraite? Ba pas moi, je pensais que de toutes façons on mourrait tous avant de pouvoir fair eun choix. Enfin, bref c'est le grand amour entre eux. C'est ti pas mignon?! »

« Tu voudrais pas continuer ta conversation quand t'auras lâché Sam, gamine? »

« Oups. »

Elle se laissa glisser à terre et récupéra son sac.

« Vous m'attendez, je vais prendre une chambre. »

« Pas de douche? »

« Non, j'étais à trois heures d'ici. J'ai tué un sorte de démon vert tout visqueux, c'était assez bizarre et surtout dégueulasse, il a éclaboussé de partout. Il a failli foutre en l'air mon cuir. Je serais aller le récupérer ne enfer pour le tuer une nouvelle fois si ç'avait été le cas. Bon, j'y vais, à toute. »

Ils la regardèrent partir, un peu étonnés par le débit de parole de la jeune femme qui normalement n'était pas aussi éxhubérante.

« Elle a fumé ou quoi? »

« Non, Dean, je pense qu'elle se sent enfin complètement à l'aise avec nous. »

« Ouais, ba je le trouve un peu pessimiste le petit bout quand il est à l'aise. »

« Ah, sa remarque sur le choix... En même temps, son expérience personnelle n'a pas dû beaucoup l'aider à se faire une conception optimiste de notre métier. »

« Ouais mais de la part d'une gamine de 22 ans, c'est plutôt glauque. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, à force de l'appeler comm ça tu finis par y croire, mais c'est tout sauf une gamine. »

« Je le sais bien, Sam, mais l'appeler comme ça, ça lui permet aussi de décompresser un moment, et redevenir une toute jeune femme qui a à peine vécue. Si je peux lui doner ça le temps d'un soir en l'affublant d'un surnom stupide, alors je le ferais. »

« ... Mais tu l'aimes bien en fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Me la fais pas. Je reconnaitrais entre mille ce ton là. »

« Quel ton? »

« Ce ton protecteur. Tu sais celui que tu as quand ça concerne des personnes que tu aimes, tu sais quand ça me concerne moi, et maintenant quand ça la concerne elle. »

« T'es pas obligé de me parler comme à un débile. »

« Des fois, je me demande. »

« Connard. »

« Je vois que c'est toujours l'amour fou entre vous, ironisa Sam en les rejoignant. Alors, on va manger ou je vous laisse finir votre copulation verbale? »

Silence.

« C'était pas le moment de le ressortir, c'est ça? »

« Pas vraiment non, surtout pas quand tu parles à deux frères... Eurk, mais comment as-tu pu... »

« Hey Sam! J'ai réussi à choquer Dean. Trop forte! »

« T'as fait d'une pierre deux coups, répondit-il avec une grimace de dégout. »

« Petits joueurs. Allez, je vous invite au restaurant, je me sens d'humeur généreuse ce soir. »

Elle les attrapa tous les deux par les bras et c'est ainsi encadrée qu'elle les traina jusqu'à la voiture de Dean. C'était toujours la voiture de Dean qu'ils prenaient. Ils avaient leurs habitudes. Leur routine. Leurs retrouvailles se passaient toujours comme ça.

Comme à son habitude, elle s'était assise à l'arrière, comme à leur habitude ils étaient partis manger dans un restaurant routier. Elle prit un malin plaisir à leur détailler les derniers potins du Roadhouse, même si les Winchester n'avaient aucune idée de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

« Au fait, tant que j'y pense, s'exclama-t-elle, elle sortit un bout de papier et le tendit à Dean. Si tu passes dans ce coin tu vas adorer la chambre 17. »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Surprise. Bon, et vous, quoi de neuf? Votre démon aux yeux jaunes vous l'avez trouvé? »

« Non, toujours pas, soupira Dean. »

« Je me suis renseignée de mon côté, aucun de mes contact n'a pu me renseigner, désolée les gars. »

« Te mêle pas à ça, répliqua aussitôt le jeune blond, je veux pas que t'aies des ennuis. »

« Dean, je suis une chasseuse, des problèmes j'en ai tous les jours. »

« Pas comme celui-là, et c'est une histoire de famille Winchester. »

Sam fut plus blessée par le choix des mots que le ton. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas une winchester, elle le savait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient partis de sa famille eux. Apparement ce n'était pas réciproque, et une douleur l'envahit. Elle était seule au finale, comme toujours. Mais, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle encaissa, comme elle sait si bien le faire, et elle resta silencieuse, l'appétit coupé. Sam et Dean avaient repris la conversation, et elle fit mine de rien. Elle sourit,elle rit, elle blagua, mais elle se sentait vide et n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête: boire. Qu'avait-elle cru? Qu'elle comptait pour eux? Ils se suffisaient amplement à eux deux, elle n'était qu'une distraction agréable de temps en temps, rompant leur monotomie le temps d'une soirée et d'une nuit.

Ils finirent de manger. Et elle paya la note comme promis. Pourquoi les flics avaient le droit au café au part de tarte gratuitement et pas eux? Ne risquaient-ils pas leurs vies pour les protéger? Pas assez apparement.

Et ils partirent ves le bar. Elle sourit lorsque Sam entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur alors qu'ils passaient devant des routiers. Elle se colla contre lui.

Dean vit Sam murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille ce qui provoqua un fou rire. Mais lui n'avait pas entendu, et il n'aimait pas être à l'écart. En plus, sa petite crevette avait changé de comportement, oh de manière à peine perceptible, mais pour un maître dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Une légère crispation, un sourire un peu faux, et un silence vaguement caché par quelques remarques pour faire comme si elle suivait. Son frère était peut-être dupe, mais pas lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça, la jeune femme commençait enfin à s'ouvrir et à leur faire confiance, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

« Je vais prendre la commande, allez vous asseoir je reviens avec les conso, expliqua-t-elle en se libérant de l'étreinte de Sam pour aller au bar. »

Les deux chasseurs lui obéirent et trouvèrent rapidement une table tranquille. Dean, comme toujours, s'était mis face à la salle, vieux réflexe qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Sam commander trois bières, et avaler rapidement un shot de téquila, boire une gorgée de bière pour cacher l'odeur et les rejoindre. S'il avait eu un doute, il était à présent complètement dissipé. Quelque chose clochait. Et son frère qui disait la connaître... Il n'avait absolument rien vu.

« Voilà vos bières, les gars. »

Elle s'assit en face d'eux et leur donna leur verrre.

« T'as un ticket avec le gars derrière, lui révél Sam avec un sourire. »

« Ah bon? Lequel? »

Elle se retourna pour observer les deux hommes qui en fait se tenaient à deux mètres d'elle. Raté pour la discrétion.

« C'est moi, dit l'un des deux avec un sourire que se voulait charmeur. »

« Ah... Dommage. »

Elle reprit sa position.

« La prochaine fois, tu me tiens au courant seulement s'il est grand, musclé, et qu'il a les yeux bleaus. Ouais, surtout s'il a les yeux bleus. J'adore les yeux bleus. Et puis musclé hein? »

« On peut changer de sujet. »

« Quoi? Je te choque Sam? Pourtant j'ai rien dit de déplacer, j'ai pas encore parler de... »

« Je veux pas le savoir! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Quoi? T'es pas au courant que nous aussi les femmes on a une libido, des envies, des désirs et surtout des besoins. Si toi t'as décidé d'être chaste, ok, mais surtout n'essaye pas de m'enrôler. »

« Hey, j'ai pas décidé d'être chaste! »

« Dean, ça fait combien de temps que Sam n'a pas couché? »

« Je peux pas trahir mon frère. »

« Donc, on pourrait traduire par minimum 4 mois. »

Dean fit un signe de la main.

« Quoi? Plus? 5? 6? Non, arrête 7?! »

« Bon, vous avez finis vous deux? »

« 7 mois, quand même Sam... »

« Et toi? Combien de temps? »

« Heu... Trois semai... Ah non, y a eu ce type la de Garifet, donc ça fait... Cétait juste avant démon vert donc... Deux semaines, oui c'est ça deux semaines. »

« Tu te souviens même pas de leur prénom? »

Dean n'aimait pa sla tournure que prenait la conversation. Se moquer de son frère et de son abstinence, il était toujours le premier, mais parler des amants de Sam... Et surtout se rendre compte qu'au final, elle agissait comme lui. Bon en même temps, leurs vies ne leurs pas vraiment de faire autrement, mais il avait pas envie de savoir, et d'imaginer sa crevette dans les bras d'un homme en train de faire ce que lui rêvait de lui faire depuis des mois.

« Pourquoi faire? Demanda-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière. »

« Tu me fais marcher. »

Quand est-ce que son frère allait comprendre quand il fallait arrêter de parler?

« Non. Ecoute Sam, c'est juste du sexe, il n'y a pas une once de sentiment. Il me plait, je lui plais, on couche ensemble. Point. »

« Mais...Tu ne te sens pas... »

« Sam, arrête tout de suite, tu vas dire une connerie, le coupa la chasseuse avec un sourire. »

« T'as sûrement raison, grommela-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux gêné. »

« Hey, t'es devenue douée, la flatta Dean »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? C'est pas facile tous les jours d'être la meilleure. »

Bien plus tard, dans la soirée, Sam les quitta non plus à cause de la fatigue mais parce qu'il savait, même si aucun des deux ne l'avouerait à haute voix, qu'ils aimaient se retrouver seul.

« Téquila? »

« Laisse, j'y vais cette fois, se leva le blond »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bouteille et deux verres.

« J'adore le programme! »

« Je te propose de le pimenter, annonça le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face d'elle. »

« Annonce. »

« Une question, un verre, pas de réponse, deux, un mensenge, trois. »

« Joker? »

« Disons, trois jokers maxi. »

« Ca me plait bien. Une sorte d'action et vérité... sans action mais plus d'alcool. »

« Trinquons à vérité et alcool. »

Ils firent tinter leur verre et avalèrent cul sec leur première dose. Bien que que Dean avait prévu de poser la fameuse question qu'il le taraudait depuis le début, mais il allait aussi en profiter pour apprendre à connaître un peu mieux la brindille. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait pensé à la même chose.

« Qui commence? J'ai soif moi. »

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et exala avec plaisir.

« Pourquoi t'as commencé à fumer? »

« C'est quoi cette question? »

« C'est la mienne, alors? »

« J'avais quinze ans et rien à faire quand on était en voiture, et puis j'en avais marre qu'on me prenne pour une gamine tout ça parce que je suis petite, alors fumer ça me donnait l'air plus sur et plus âgé. En fait, en y réfléchissant, je suis surtout passée pour une petite rebelle, finit-elle en souriant. »

Elle attrapa un verre et le but cul sec sans même tiquer.

« Alors, combien de temps que t'as pas eu de sexe? »

« T'attaques direct toi. »

« On l'a bien dit Sam et moi. »

« Un mois, répondit-il avant d'avaler son verrre. »

« Un mois! Je pensais pas que tu pourrais tenir autant. »

« Hey, pour qui tu me prends? »

« Un mec normal doublé d'un charmeur invétéré, pas comme ton frère »

Elle prit un verre et l'avala

« C'était pas une question. »

« Si, fais gaffe la prochaine fois. C'est quoi ton nom d'emprunt cette fois? »

« Lincoln. »

« Le tien? »

« Jefferson. »

Ils se sourirent et burent un autre verre.

« Ton film préféré? »

« Fight club. »

« M'en serais douté. »

« T'as jamais eu envie d'arrêter la chasse? »

« Pourquoi faire? Je n'ai pas d'autres compétences, aucun talent, aucune connaissance. J'ai arrêté l'école à 15 ans. »

« Flic? »

« Casier judiciaire. A mon tour, et toi? »

« Non, j'aime mon métier. T'as fait quoi pour avoir un casier judiciaire? »

« Vol à l'étalage, répondit-elle en buvant son verre. »

« Mensonge. »

« Ok, j'avoue, sourit-elle en prenant deux de plus. »

« C'est si grave que cela? »

« T'es déjà tombé amoureux? Eluda-t-elle. »

« Oui, bien sûr, elle s'appelait Emma, jolie blonde aux yeux verts, pompom girl de son état. »

« Ah, tout s'explique. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Ton frère, je te rappele que Sam peut dire beaucoup beaucoup de chose. »

« Tu lui poses des questions sur moi? »

« Oui, elle avala un verre, et toi? Tu lui demandes de snouvelles? »

« Même pas besoin de le faire, j'ai le droit à un debriefing à chaque fois. »

« Ouais, et il doit pas durer longtemps. »

« Effectivement, et à chaque fois il se dit que la prochaine sera la bonne et qu'il arrivera à te fair eparler. »

« Dis comme ça, je passe pour une connasse, rit-elle. »

« Non, il sait très bien comment tu fonctionnes, il n'en prend pas ombrage. »

« J'espère, soupira-t-elle, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre à... partager. »

« Et avec ton oncle? »

« C'était plutôt un homme bourru, gentil mais assez brute de décoffrage. On se contentait du minimum. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur petit jeu, de plus en plus éméchés, et riant bien plus facilement. Les sourires devenaient plus charmeurs, les regards plus intenses, et tout leur corps respirait le désir. Bien plus que lors des précédentes rencontres. Ils s'aventuraient vers une pente glissante, ils le savaient, et ils la savonnaient eux même. Sam, qui avait menti bien plus de fois que Dean, s'orienta vers des questions bien plus personnelles.

« Ta position favorite? »

Ok, bien plus sexuelles serait le bon terme.

« Comme tout le monde, la levrette. »

« Quel manque d'originalité. »

« La tienne? »

« Debout contre un mur, répondit-elle un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. »

Lèvres que Dean aurait bien embrassé et mordillé, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Le pire truc qu'une fille t'ai fait? »

« Elle m'a mordu. »

« C'est tout? Fit-elle déçue. »

« Alors qu'elle me faisait... Tu sais quoi. »

« Aouch, ça doit faire mal. »

« M'en parle pas, j'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y repensant. Et toi? »

« Crier maman pendant son orgasme. Eurk, je peux te dire que celui là je l'ai jeté vite fait hors de ma chambre. »

« Ah, mais il y a vraiment des tordus! »

« Tu peu xpas imaginer le nombre qui traîne dans les motels miteux. »

« Ouais, mais c'est que des mecs. »

« Ou des putes. »

« Pas l'habitude de payer pour le sexe. »

« Tu préfères les travelos? »

« Quoi? Putain, Sam t'a dit ça! »

« Il était mort de rire ce soir là, toi apparement tu étais sous la douche depuis plus d'une demie heure et il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un. »

« Putain, mais ça se voyait pas, vraiment pas! Même Sam s'y est trompé. »

« Si tu le dis... »

« J'espère que t'as gardé ça pour toi. »

« Bien sûr... Jusqu'à ce que j'aille au Roadhouse. »

« Quoi! Tu l'as sorti à tout le monde! »

« Non, juste à Ellen, et Jo, et Ash, ah et... »

« Arrête toi là, tout le monde est au courant. »

« Pour résumer oui, c'est la blague qui circule en ce moment. »

« Génial, je sens que je vais me faire chambrer. »

« Et t'es loin de la réalité là. »

« C'est ça marre-toi. »

« Hey, dis-toi que tu égayes un peu nos vies. »

« Egayes... Très drôle »

Elle éclata de rire, pliée en deux, frappant du poing sur la table.

« Arrête, j'ai mal au ventre! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aimait la voir rire de bon coeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as blessé tout à l'heure? »

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question, et à vrai dire Dean non plus. Il avait parlé sans même se rendre compte.

« C'est idiot, murmura-t-elle gênée. »

« Pas plus que d'adorer 10 bonnes raisons de te larguer. »

« J'en étais sûre que tu allais utiliser ça contre moi, dit-elle avec un sourire. »

« Il te reste deux jokers. »

« Non, t'attends que ça. En fait, c'est stupide, je sais. Je sais que je ne fais pas partie de votre famille,que je ne suis qu'une amie de passage, mais t'entendre le dire... Je me suis sentie exclue, et seule... Abandonnée. »

« Hey, souffla-t-il en relevant son menton avec sa main pour la regarder dans les yeux, tu es bien plus qu'une amie de passage, ok? Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te blesser, mais pour te protéger. Cette histoire est dangereuse, et je ne veux pas que tu t'y frottes. Et s'il y a une personne qui mérite d'être une Winchester, c'est bien toi. Mon père t'aurait adoré tu sais? Enfin, à sa façon. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Dean, je suis une grande fille et je sais me défendre. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'affaires, et je veux aider Sam. Il a besoin de savoir ce fils de pute mort pour pouvoir avancer. »

Il sourit au ton acide de Sam, et après on le disait protecteur, fallait la voir elle prêe à sortir les griffes si on touchait à un seul cheveu de son ami.

« On passe? »

« Oui. »

« C'était pas une question, s'écria-t-elle. »

« Trop tard, fit-il en buvant un verre de téquila. »

« Tss, mauvais joueur. »

« T'es déjà tombé amoureuse? »

« Jamais. Pas le temps. »

« Même pas un coup de foudre? »

« Non. »

« Elle a dû être bizarre ta première fois. »

« Je m'en rappele pas. »

« Quoi? T'es pire que moi en fait. »

« Ta première fois? »

« Emma, sourit-il. »

Elle eut un petit pincement au coeur. Pas de jalousie non, ce serait stupide d'être jalouse d'une fille qui avait croisé la vie d'un homme il y a plus de dix ans. Mais, elle savait que jamais un homme ne l'évoquerait avec un tel sourire et un ton si doux.

« C'est un joli prénom. »

« Et une jolie fille. Pourquoi tu ne t'en souviens pas? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Les gens disent que c'est compliqué quand ils sont persuadés que leur interlocuteur va les juger ou ne pas les comprendre. »

« Ca vient de Sam ça. »

« Et ça marche toujours pour accrocher les filles. »

« Alors joker. »

« Fais gaffe il t'en reste plus qu'un. »

« Interdiction de reposer les même questions. »

« Logique. »

« T'as envie de moi? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un coup. »

« Oui. »

« Cool. Je te voyais plus avec une blonde plantureuse. »

« Normalement, mais tu m'as ensorcelé. »

Elle éclata de rire, à s'en étrangler.

« Fais pas ton baratin avec moi, je t'en prie, dit-elle entre deux crises. »

« Normalement, ça marche, fit-il faussement boudeur. »

« Sauf que moi, je suis Sam, la brindille, la crevette, le petit bout, et tous les autres surnoms que tu me donnes. Alors va falloir essayer autre chose. »

« Sam? »

« Encore lui. »

« Faut que je le chope lui. »

« Genre. C'est notre seul moyen de savoir comment va l'autre, je t'en prie le baillone pas. Et puis, il m'en voudrait après. »

« T'en vouloir, tu parles il tiendrait même pas deux secondes. Tu lui fais ta petite moue boudeuse, et c'est bon tu l'as dans ta poche. »

« Bon à savoir, sourit-elle en prenant un verre. Ah, zut, elle est vide. »

« Une dernière danse? »

« Déjà? »

« Il est quatre heures du matin. »

« Et? On se revoit pas avant trois mois, autant en profiter, on dormira plus tard. »

« Ce ne serait pas sérieux, Sam, dit-il doucement en l'attirant dans ses bras. »

Oui, ce ne serait pas sérieux. La fatigue et la survie ne faisait pas bon ménage. Ils pouvaient se permettre de se saouler, mais il fallait qu'ils récupèrent vite. Et elle d'autant plus, car elle chassait seule. Alors, non, ce ne serait pas sérieux. Mais elle avait été sérieuse depuis... Toujours, en fait. Et, même si elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait juste envie de vivre comme une gamine de 22 ans, et pas comme une jeune adulte qui en avait déjà trop vu. Mais, non ce ne serait pas sérieux. Alors, comme d'habitude, on garde la tête froide, on se reprend et on assume son choix de vie.

« Voix de la raison de merde, grogna-t-elle. »

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son obsession, et posa sa tête sur son torse. S'être levée n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler une bonne idée. L'alcool montait d'un coup, et elle se sentit légèrement cotoneuse.

« Ca va? »

« Plus de question. »

« Tu n'as plus à boire, rit-il, de toutes façons la bouteille est vide. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Il pouvait entourer sa taille avec un seul bras, elle n'avait pas pris de poids depuis la dernière fois et il était plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il sentait toujours aussi bien ses côtes et ses hanches. A vivre seule et pour les autres, elle en oubliait clairement sa santé, et négligeait de prendre soin de son corps.

« Dean, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la pau sur les os que je n'ai pas de muscle, de réflexe, ou de capacité à me défendre. »

« Laisse moi m'inquiéter en silence, d'accord. »

« Tu te tortures pour rien. »

« Je suis peut-être maso, qui sait? »

« Non, t'aimes la levrette, tu peux pas être maso et aimer la levrette. »

« Oui, tout à fait logique, ironisa-t-il. »

Elle releva al tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Des yeux embrumés par l'alcool.

« Et puis ce serait du gachis abimer une s jolie petite gueule. Notre métier le fait assez pour nous. »

« Cicatrices? »

« C'est pas rien de le dire. »

Ils continuèrent à danser, les yeux dans les yeux, perdus dans leur pensées entièrement dédiées à l'autre. Avec un petit sourire, Sam se colla un peu plus contre Dean et commença à bouger lascivement ses hanches contre la cuisse de son partenaire. Il essaya de l'arrêter en l'attrapant par les hanches, mais elle se retourna aussitôt. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, ses fesses collées à lui continuellement en mouvement. Elle le sentit retenir sa respiration et elle aimait l'effet qu'elle provoquait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le corps que recherchent les hommes, en tout cas pour une nuit, mais elle avait d'autres atouts. Et elle savait en jouer. Elle arrivait à faire comprendre que derrière ce corps de gamine, une vraie femme se cachait, une femme qui n'avait pas peur de sa sexualité, de ses envies, et qui se savait douer à ce petit jeu de corps à corps. Et les hommes le sentaient, et n'en étaient que plus attirés. Et Dean, sur ce coup là, était un homme comme les autres. Et elle avait envie de lui, terriblement envie. Alors elle faisait ce qu'il fallait faire, et c'est tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que les mains de Dean se faisait plus tendre, plus baladeuse, elle sentit d'un coup un vide derrière elle. Il l'avait lâché et s'était reculé de deux mètres. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Me fais pas ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous. Tu n'es pas juste une fille, je ne suis pas juste un mec. Alors, me fais pas ta danse de séduction. »

Elle recula, véxée par son choix de mot. Elle avait l'impression d'être une dinde. Quel connard! Pour qui se prenait-il?

« Tu sais qu'il y a plein d'autres mecs qui seraient ravis de me voir faire ma « danse de sécudtion » »

« Tu comprends vraiment rien! »

« A croire que je ne suis qu'une gamine! »

« Une fillette même! »

« Renouvelle ton stock d'insulte, connard, tu es ridicule! »

« Et toi alors? A bouger tes fesses comme le ferait une pute! »

« Tu me traites de pute! »

« Quand t'agis comme telle, oui! »

« Abruti! »

« Pétasse! »

« Raclure »

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous faire moins de... »

« Toi ta gueule! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson à l'encontre du serveur qui avait eu le malheur de s'intreposer entre les deux chasseurs. »

Ils se fixèrent aussitôt comme des chiens de faïence. Sam tremblait de colère et n'avait qu'une envie mettre son poing dans sa petite gueule d'ange. Dean , quant à lui, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer mais était lui aussi ivre de rage.

Elle tourna les talons la première et sortit d'un pas raide du bar, en essayant vainement de se calmer. Elle s'assit sur le premier banc venu, l'alcool était toujours là, et sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Elle s'en alluma une et tira dessus nerveusement sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jouer avec son dagger. Elle le lançait de quelques centimètres en l'air et le ratrapait alternativement par la lame et par le manche. Un bon démon à combattre, là, maintenant, aurait été parfait. Elle avait besoin de se défouler trop d'énergie dans le corps.

Dean commanda un triple sec. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait traité de pute. Ce n'était pas son genr,e il respectait les femmes, toujours, et d'autant plus lorsque c'était des amies. Oui, sa danse lui avait de l'effet, comment résister à ça de toutes façons, et oui il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de déchirer ses habits et de lui faire l'amour comme jamais. Mais c'était ça le problème, il tombait amoureux et s'en rendre compte le terrifiait. Et il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle comme il couchait avec tant d'autres. Elle ne méritait pas ça, elle méritait plus. Et pour lui faire comprendre, il ne trouvait rien d'autre à lui dire qu'une insulte. Il n'avait pas supporté la voir se rabaisser comme ça. Il prit un deuxième verre et se décida à sortir.

Il la vit aussitôt, entourée d'un halo de fumée, jouant mécaniquement avec son couteau. Il la rejoint, mais n'osa pas s'asseoir à ses côtés, se tenant juste debout à sa droite. Il n'avait pas l'habitude avec les filles, en tout cas pas quand il s'agissait de discuter encore moins de s'excuser. Avec son frère, ç'aurait été simple: une tape sur le dos, une bousculade, une bière et tout était réglé. Mais là, il voulait même pas tenter, trop peur de se faire seriner.

Elle jeta son mégot et s'en ralluma une autre aussitôt. Finalement, elle remit son couteau à sa place initiale, sur le mollet, et étendit ses jambes devant elle, toujours sans un mot.

Dean était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, au moins Sam, lui, même s'il se foutait dans la merde, il savait s'en sortir. Il avait toujours su parler aux filles ce petit con. Il aurait p au moins lui donner des tuyaux... Ouais, il l'aurait pas supporté et l'aurait envoyé promené.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Quinze minutes après, elle finit par parler.

« Je ne pourrais pas marcher. Ramènes moi. »

Son ton était neutre et détaché. Et Dean aurait préféré de la hargne ou de la froideur, tout sauf ce putain de ton qu'on réservait aux inconnus.

« Non. »

« Pardon? »

« Non, tant qu'on n'aura pas parler, on ne bougera pas. »

« Pour qui tu te prends? »

« Un connard, un abruti, et... Une raclure si je me souviens bien »

Elle n'eut aucun sourire, et ne fit que le regarder avec un visage impassible.

« Ok, je suis désolé, je voulais pas te traiter comme ça. »

Toujours aucune réaction. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« Ecoutes, je voulais pas te voir te trémousser -regard noir- je veux dire danser, je voulais pas te voir danser comme tu le fais sûrement avec les autres, comme toi tu ne veux pas entendre le sphrases bateau que je sors aux filles. »

Elle eut un instant de doute pendant une seconde. Il en profita pour s'agenouiller devant elle, plogeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne voulais pas te dire ça, j'ai réagi comme un connard avec l'effet de l'alcool ça n'a pas arrangé mon ego masculin »

Putain, si avec ça ça ne marchait pas. Parce que là, il n'en avait plus aucun d'ego, toute sa fierté masculine envolée, il s'était même mis à genoux.

Elle ne disait toujours rien, le considérant pensivement. D'un coup, presque violemment, elle se jeta à son cou, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, ses bras le serrant fortement. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux, enlacés. Il décrivait des cercles sur son dos pour la rassurer mais aussi pour la calmer. Il lui murmura à l'oreille des excuses, et toutes les idioties qui lui passaient par la tête. Tout aussi violemment, elle s'écarta de lui, remit en place quelques mèches de cheveux, et se releva un peu vacillante. Elle lui tendit la main.

« On rentre, je crois qu'on s'est fait assez mal comme ça ce soir. »

« Oui, c'était assez violent. »

« Ca peut être bon le brutal de temps en temps, lui fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. »

Il se retint aussitôt d'imaginer et de visualiser surtout. Il attrapa sa main et se mit debout.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils ne parlèrent plus de cet incident. Il n'y avait pas de mal l'aise, alors pourquoi l'évoquer? Le lendemain, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, Sam ne fut jamais tenu au courant de ce qui s'était passé, ce serait admettre la tension sexuelle qui régnait, et le mettre dans l'embarras.

Elle remonta dans sa vieille camaro, déjà concentrée sur sa prochaine chasse qui s'annonçait ardue. Trop ardue pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de laisser dériver son esprit. Mais cette fois-ci, la séparation avait été dure. Ces moments de pause lui faisaient de plus en plus mal. Elle partageait un repas, une nuit, et un petit déjeuner avec eux, et repartait vers sa solitude. Elle se faisait vraiment du mal. Plusieurs fois, elle avait tenté de tout arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait pas se séparer d'eux. Jamais. Mais putain qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait mal!

Alors qu'elle ne roulait que depuis quelques kilomètres, sa voiture commença à crachoter et finit par caler sans qu'elle puisse la redémarrer, de la fumée noire commença à sortir de son moteur. Ca, c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais. Elle se rangea sur le bas côté et ouvrit son capot. Elle toussa violemment, la fumée était âcre, et elle n'y voyait rien. Mais, elle se résigna avant même de pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil. Sa voiture l'avait lâchée, et définitivement cette fois-ci. Et merde. Par acquis de conscience, elle releva ses manches et plongea dans son moteur. A part du cambouis sur les mains et les avant bras, elle n'eut rien. Lassée, elle s'assit sur le macadam, le dos contre sa roue avant, et s'alluma une cigarette. Pensivement, elle regarda sa main. Elle allait passer des jours à se les savonner avant de pouvoir les rendre propres. Bon, soyons efficaces. C'est pas dans ce bled pourri qu'elle allait trouver une autre voiture, elle allait devoir pousser jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Donc, il fallait trouver l'arrêt de bus. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était en pleine cambrousse, la route s'étendait à perte de vue que ce soit à droite ou à gauche. Ok, c'était vraiment la merde. Manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse attaquer. Non, pas en plein jour. Jamais en plein jour. C'est alors qu'elle vit une voiture au loin se dirigeant vers elle. Plus le choix, fallait tenter le stop. Elle se releva, prit le temps de s'époussetter un peu, et fit des grands gestes avec ses bras pour attirer l'attention. Deux minutes plus tard, une Impala noire se garait dans un grand nuage de poussière.

« Des problèmes de voiture, demanda Sam avec un grand sourire. »

« Perspicace. Je crois qu'elle m'a lâchée pour de bon, soupira-t-elle. »

« Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil, proposa Dean en sortant de sa voiture. Au fait, sympa le style camionneuse. »

Elle lui tira la langue et alla s'asseoir sur le capot de l'Impala avec Sam.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passe? »

« Je sais pas, elle s'est arrêtée d'un coup. Fumée noire, odeur âcre, j'ai regardé mais rien vu. »

« Heureusement qu'on passait par là. »

« Oui, j'avais décidé de me laisser mourir à petit feu. »

Il éclata de rire, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« Vous ne deviez pas partir vers le nord? »

« On a reçu un appel, alors on a changé de direction. »

« Quel genre? »

« Depuis trois mois, cinq jeunes filles se sont pendues dans leur chambre. »

« Épidémie de suicide? »

« Apparemment non, elles étaient connues pour avoir une vie agréable et qu'elles adoraient. Pas de problèmes majeurs, juste les tracas du quotidien. »

« T'as déjà pensé à une théorie? »

« Oui, mais c'est juste des soupçons. »

« T'expliques? »

« Vraisemblablement un esprit torturé qui n'arrive pas à quitter le monde. »

« Ouais, tu restes dans le classique là. »

« J'assume. »

Elle lui sourit et prit une nouvelle cigarette.

« Ton frère, il sait ce qu'il fait ou c'est juste pour parfaire son image de macho man? »

« Je me suis toujours demandé. »

« Je vous entend! »

« Alors n'écoutes pas, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil pour Sam. »

« Ca va aller? Demanda Sam avec un air préoccupé. »

« C'est qu'une voiture. »

« Non, c'est ta Camaro. »

Elle resta silencieuse, et après quelques secondes, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam. Il lui caressa tendrement le bras et ils attendirent en silence le diagnostic. Oui, c'était sa Camaro, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean releva la tête du moteur, et se dirigea vers eux en essuyant grossièrement ses mains sur son jean.

« Alors? »

« Toutes mes condoléances. »

« Et merde. »

« Bon, on fait quoi? Demanda le petit frère au grand. »

« On l'emmène avec nous, tu vois d'autres solutions? »

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est pas ici qu'elle trouvera une voiture. »

« Parfait, c'est réglé. »

« Vous avez le droit de me demander les gars. »

« Comme si tu pouvais faire la fine bouche, rétorqua Dean. »

« T'as pas tort. On fait quoi de ma voiture? »

« Elle est à ton vrai nom? »

« Non, celui de mon oncle. »

« Alors on la pousse dans la forêt, déclara-t-il. »

« Ma voiture? Dans la forêt? »

« Une autre solution? »

« Non, c'est juste que... C'est bizarre. »

Les deux frères se turent, Dean comprenait parfaitement le problème de la jeune fille. Il aurait le même lorsque son Impala lâcherait à son tour, il pria aussitôt pour que ce soit le plus tard possible.

« Laissez-moi récupérer mes affaires, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle ouvrit son coffre et en sortit son sac à dos ainsi qu'une sorte de malle qui paraissait peser son poids. Dean la récupéra immédiatement, tandis que son frère prenait le sac à dos. Elle monta à l'avant de la voiture et récupéra des papiers, deux berettas, un fusil à pompe, trois paquets de clope et deux livres. Ouais, c'était le bordel, mais c'était sa maison aussi. Une maison rapidement vide. Il n'y avait plus rien à récupérer. C'était fini, et avec un pan entier de sa vie. C'était stupide, elle n'allait pas pleurer pour une voiture. Merde, sa Camaro. Depuis ses dix ans, elle voyageait dans cette foutue voiture. Elle avait tout vécu dedans. Et elle l'abandonnait dans une forêt. Même en étant nomade, on s'attachait à des objets. Elle déglutit difficilement, respira profondément, et se retourna sourire aux lèvres vers ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage l'espace de quelques heures. Personne ne fut dupe, mais pour autant personne ne releva la supercherie. Il fallait bien se laisser souffler quelque fois.

Elle monta à l'arrière de l'Impala, dos contre la portière, jambes étendues, et bras croisés. Dean démarra et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Sam ne put s'en empêcher et jeta un dernier regard vers sa voiture.

Elle se laissa bercer par les voix des deux frères et peu à peu tomba dans un sommeil profond. Il fallait qu'elle récupère de sa nuit mouvementée et de la perte de sa voiture.

« Hey, la belle au bois dormant se réveille, s'exclama Sam en se tournant vers son amie. »

« Pas si fort, grogna-t-elle en se relevant. On est où? »

« A une demie heure de Nashbly. Alors on a deux options: ou tu restes avec nous le temps de la mission, ou tu déposes à la gare et tu rejoins Portland, répondit-il. »

« Ok, je reste avec vous. »

Les deux frères affichèrent un énorme sourire.

« Alors, c'est quoi le programme? »

« On se trouve un motel, on dépose nos affaires et on va faire un tour en ville histoire de récolter quelques infos supplémentaires, expliqua Dean. Après Sam s'occupe des recherches pendant que nous on mate un bon film avec une bonne bière. »

« Hey! Protesta le dit Sam »

« Moi ça me va, affirma-t-elle. »

« Ouais, ça m'étonne pas. »

Un peu plus tard, ils trouvèrent un lieu où dormir. Sam prit sa chambre, et ses compagnons la leur. Elle en profita pour se changer et essayer d'enlever un peu du cambouis. Mais peine perdue. Elle enfila un débardeur noir assez long avec un jean brut et ses traditionnelles rangers. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon lâche et rejoignit les garçons. Sam la siffla quand il la vit arriver.

« Tu t'es faite jolie pour interroger les habitants du coin? »

« C'est un tee-shirt et un jean, rit-elle, si tu trouves ça se faire belle... »

« Sympa le tatouage, remarqua Dean. »

« Merci. »

Sur son avant bras gauche s'enroulait un serpent noir, sa gueule finissait ouverte à l'intérieur de son poignet, la langue fourchue remontant de quelques centimètres sur la paume. Étrange choix pour une fille, mais le dessin était de toute beauté.

« On y va? »

Dans le centre du bourg, ils se séparèrent se donnant rendez-vous une heure plus tard au même endroit. Dean alla au bar du coin, son frère choisit le commissariat, et Sam partit au drugstore qui faisait aussi office de bureau de poste, de boulangerie, de tabac, et de tout ce qu'il faut au final.

« Bien, récapitulons, dit Sam devant son ordinateur installé sur la petite table de la chambre de motel qu'il partageait avec son frère, nous avons exactement 6 suicides en trois mois. Toutes des jeunes femmes entre 21 et 24 ans, origine sociale différente, métiers différents... Elles n'ont rien en commum. Absolument rien. Ce phénomène s'est déjà produit il y a dix ans, mais seulement 5 filles donc on peut exclure un rituel. »

Samy était allongée sur le lit de Sam, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

« Rien de spécial de mon côté, l'habituel éloge aux morts, que des compliments, pas de ragots. Encore trop tôt pour les critiquer. »

« Idem pour moi, renchérit Dean, joie de vivre, pas de problèmes, rien en commun même pas l'établissement scolaire. »

« Alors il faut voir comme l'ennemi le fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il voit chez ses filles? Qu'est-ce qui l'attire? Où voit-il une cohérence? Expliqua Samy. »

« On pourrait peut-être jeter un coup d'oeil sur leur dossier médical, tenta Dean. »

« Ca c'est une bonne idée, s'exclama la jeune fille en se relevant. »

« Sauf qu'on ne peut pas y accéder, rétorqua Sam. »

« Ca , c'est parce que tu ne sais pas à qui t'adresser. »

Elle prit la place de son ami devant son ordinateur et envoya un mail avec les noms des jeunes filles et ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle eut rapidement une réponse.

« On n'a plus qu'à attendre 20h. »

« Qui est-ce? Un ami? »

« Pas exactement, mais il me doit une faveur. »

« On va manger un bout en attendant? Proposa Sam. »

« Allez-y, moi je vais faire quelques recherches sur internet. »

« Tu comptes pas dîner gamine si je comprend bien? »

« Exact, j'ai jamais faim le soir. Rapportez-moi un coca. »

Ils hésitèrent sur la marche à suivre: insister ou laisser couler. Finalement, ce fut Dean qui traina son frère derrière lui, après tout elle vivait toute seule depuis longtemps, qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient changer en une soirée?

Sam passa son temps à surfer sur internet, alternant ses recherches sur une possible interprétation des faits et la réponse aux mails qu'elle recevait. Mais toujours pas de nouvelles de son hacker préféré.

Elle passa deux heures à vérifier toutes ses hypothèses même les plus folles ( même boutique de chaussures? Même coiffeur?) et au final rien ne concordait. Alors tous ses espoirs se reportaient sur la recherche médicale. C'était la seule chose qu'elle n'était pas capable de vérifier par elle-même et elle en était frustrée. Elle détestait les énigmes. Elle rejoint sa chambre et passa un jogging et un tee shirt de sport et se mit à ses abdos. Il fallait garder la forme dans ce métier, alors tous les jours c'était 50 abdominaux, la même chose en pompe, et elle sautait à la corde à sauter afin de garder son souffle. Elle prit une longue douche brûlante, et se rhabilla pour rejoindre les garçons qui devaient être revenus.

Elle frappa et entra. Dean lui sourit, allongé sur son lit.

« Où est Sam? »

« Sous la douche. Ton coca est sur la table. »

« Merci. Vous n'avez rien appris d'autres entre temps? »

« Non, les gens n'aiment pas évoquer les mauvais souvenirs, même récents. »

« Bizarre, je veux dire normalement ils adorent commérer. »

« Me demande pas. C'est pas moi le psy de la famille, c'est Sam. »

Elle s'assit sur le sol entre les deux lits, adossée contre la table de chevet. Elle ouvrit sa canette de soda d'un geste brusque et commença à boire en silence.

« T'as l'air préocupée, dit finalement le chasseur. »

« Je croyais que c'était pas toi le psy. Tu sors du domaine de tes compétences. »

« Sérieusement. »

« J'ai pas trouver ce qui se passe. Ca me saoule. »

« Tu voulais faire tes preuves pour qu'on ait du respect pour toi et qu'on t'estime digne de faire ce métier, t'as pas trouver, donc tu as peur de nous avoir déçus. »

Elle resta silencieuse et but de longues gorgées. Elle ramassa ses jambes contre elle, pensive.

« J'ai hâte de me récupérer une voiture, finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire. »

« Oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à provoquer cet effet lorsque je me montre intelligent. »

« Je n'ai jamais douté que tu l'étais. »

« Perspicace alors. »

« J'avoue, je donnais ce rôle à Sam. »

« Le monde ne reconnaît pas mes qualités, soupira-t-il théâtralement. »

« Tu es un incompris, c'est ça? »

« Exactement! »

« J'aurais tout entendu. »

Elle lui sourit et ils se turent. Le silence n'était pas pesant ni avec lui ni avec son frère. Mais il avait effectivement bien analysé la situation, un peu trop même. Et cela lui faisait peur. Ils commençaient à la connaître de mieux en mieux bien qu'elle n'en dévoile pas tant que ça. La proximité devenait dangereuse pour elle, son bien être.

« Je regarde mes mails et je vais me coucher »

Elle se leva et démarra l'ordinateur de Sam, tapotant du bout des doigts la table. Il était temps que le jeune homme s'en achète un nouveau, celui-ci devenait de plus en plus lent, et elle n'était pas patiente de nature.

Dean la regardait de son lit. Il avait parfaitement compris la façon de penser de la crevette, en même temps ce n'était pas compliqué il avait eu exactement la même avec son père. Il la regardait, penchée sur l'ordinateur, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'asseoir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle provoquait en lui. Son jean, pour une fois, serrait parfaitement ses légères courbures. Tenue banale, et pratique, mais il la trouvait excitante avec ce simple débardeur. La seule fantaisie chez elle, si on pouvait appeler cela fantaisie, était son bracelet de force en cuir marron et ses deux colliers. Et pourtant il la trouvait féminine. Ses gestes étaient toujours gracieux et emprunts d'une certaine douceur, son sourire était apaisant et rassurant, ses yeux étaient chaleureux et confiants. Si son apparence ne l'était pas, tout le reste contredisait son corps d'ado à peine formée.

« Putain, fais chier! »

Sam ferma un peu violemment l'ordinateur et finit par frapper le mur en face d'elle.

Ok, Dean pouvait revenir sur son speech, jamais il n'avait eu si tort que maintenant. Il eut un petit rire en la voyant secouer sa main. Quelle idée de frapper un mur?

« C'est bon tu as tué ce méchant mur? C'est vrai qu'il me regardait d'un oeil torve depuis dix minutes. »

« Ah ah, je suis pliée en deux. »

Il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir le frigo mis à disposition de la chambre.

« Elles n'ont rien en commun, pas un médecin, pas une maladie, pas une opération en commun! Alors c'est quoi le lien merde?? »

« On finira par trouver? Répondit-il d'un ton apaisant en attrapant sa main blessée. »

« Quand? Quand une autre mourra? On ne sait même pas s'il va encore attaquer. »

« En temps, voulu, dit-il en posant sur la main un paquet de galçon. »

« Aouch, c'est froid. »

« Petite nature. »

« Hey! J'ai entendu du bruit, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? S'écria Sam en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce, juste un caleçon sur le dos. »

« Alerte passée, Samy a juste voulu mesurer sa force face à un mur. »

« Pourquoi tu as... »

« Oh, c'est bon. Dean t'expliquera, je vais me coucher. A demain. »

Un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre. Elle resserra sa main sur le manche de son poignard. Des bruits de pas. On s'approchait.

« Sam, je t'apporte la café, murmura une voix à quelques mètres de là. »

Sam, c'était Sam. Elle lâcha le couteau et se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? »

« De ne jamais te surprendre. Sympa l'accueil pour le gars qui t'apporte le petit dèj au lit. »

« Y en a jamais eu, et heureusement pour lui et mon casier judiciaire, dit-elle en s'étirant. »

Assise dans son lit, elle accepta avec plaisir le café que lui tendait Sam. Il s'était assis sur une chaise et la regardait fixement. Elle but une gorgée brûlante, et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Vas-y annonce. Parce que pour venir m'apporter du café à domicile, j'imagine que ça ne va pas me plaire. »

« Quelles affaires te plaisent? »

« Celles qui finissent par: c'est un homme qui a fait ça, pas de ton district, tu peux respirer. »

« T'en as déjà eu? »

« Jamais. »

« Je m'en doutais, sourit-il un peu amèrement. Bref, on a affaire à un nécromancien. »

« Pardon? »

« Ce matin, aux infos, ils ont annoncé que la tombe de la dernière victime était ouverte, le corps avait disparu. On a vérifié, tous les autres corps ont disparu, de plusieurs semaines après la mort à quelques jours. »

« Il deviendrait doué. »

« Oui. Il s'installe dans une ville, choisit ses victimes, et disparait. »

« Et comment on arrête un nécromancien? »

« Il faut attraper l'amulette qui lui confère tous ses pouvoirs et la détruire. Il redevient humain et on le tue. En théorie. »

« Je n'aime pas ce mot. »

« Amulette? »

« Théorie. Et on fait comment pour le répérer? »

« Le seul homme commun à tous ces villages, c'est lui: Graham Jones, lui expliqua-t-il en lui tendant une photo. »

« Séduisant. »

« Oui et ça l'aide pour attirer ses victimes. Il choisit des filles en période charnière, les met en confiance et les détruit mentalement avant d'utiliser leur corps. »

« Mais pourquoi il fait ça? Je veux dire quel est l'intérêt? »

« Les corps ne tiennent pas longtemps, un an grand ès, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer plus la façon de penser d'un nécromancien. »

« Donc faut trouver Graham, lui piquer son amulette, la détruire, le tuer, et c'est fini? »

« Exact »

« C'a m'a pas l'air très compliqué. »

« On verra sur le terrain. Dean cherche l'adresse et on file tout de suite après. Graham sera fatigué après ce qu'il a fait hier soir, il sera donc plus facile à atteindre. »

« Tu laisses Dean utiliser un ordinateur. »

« De temps en temps, j'ai le droit de conduire. »

« J'en apprends de jour en jour, rit-elle. »

Elle enleva sa couette et se leva. Elle s'étira de tout son long avant d'aller piocher dans ses vêtements.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dean voulait absolument venir te réveiller lui même, rit-il en la voyant se balader sans aucune gêne en petite culotte noire et caraco de même couleur. »

« Sache que lui n'aurait pas eu le droit à ce spectacle, ce pervers. »

« Je lui en ferai part, il arrêtera peut-être de me faire la gueule. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Dean pouvait être tellement gamin des fois. Elle enfila un jean sombre, un débardeur blanc et une surchemise à carreaux bleue; Elle rangea son couteau sur son attache au mollet, récupéra son beretta qu'elle place à l'arrière de sa ceinture, et une fiole d'eau bénite dans sa poche intérieure. Après un lavage de dent et un brossage exprès, elle suivit Sam jusqu'au parking.

« C'est bon, j'ai l'adresse de notre cher nécromancien, annonça Dean en les rejoignant. »

Ils prirent aussitôt place dans l'Impala.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant une ancienne ferme réaménagée en grande maison.

« Y en a qui se font pas chier, murmura Sammy. »

« Il en profitera plus très longtemps, répondit Dean en sortant son fusil à pompe. »

Il ferma le coffre, et arma son fusil.

« Je passe par l'arrière, annonça la jeune fille, vous par l'avant. On cerne le gars, je pique son amulette, vous l'occupez, je la détruis, on le tue, et on rentre boire une bière. »

« Ca me va, surtout la dernière partie. »

« Alors, allons-y. »

Au pas de course, Sammy rejoignit l'arrière de la maison, et attendit d'entendre les garçons avant d'entrer.

Dean toqua à la porte de l'ancienne ferme.

« Bonjour messieur, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda Graham avec un sourire. »

Sammy entra discrètement dans la maison.

« Bonjour, en fait, nous aurions voulu savoir si vous pouviez nous donner de l'eau pour la voiture. J'ai une fuite apparement et il faudrait que je puisse rejoindre le prochain garage. »

« Pas de souci. Entrez, je vais vous chercher cela. »

Sammy entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Et merde, fallait qu'il aille direct dans la cuisine bien sûr! Rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle, elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher. Et Graham qui s'approchait. Elle sortit aussitôt son flingue, et attendit. Elle n'avait plus que cela à faire.

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là! »

« Je fais mon boulot. »

« Quoi! Mais... »

« Et aujourd'hui, mon boulot c'est toi, dit-elle en armant son flingue. »

Sam et Dean étaient entrés dans la pièce entre temps.

« Ecoutez, si vous voulez de l'argent, j'en ai dans mon coffre... »

« On n'est pas dupe. Fini de jouer. »

Grahma regarda autour de lui avant d'éclater de rire, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs comme du charbon.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est votre petit joujou qui va me faire peur? »

« Peur, non. Mal, oui. »

Elle tira trois fois dans la poitrine de l'homme qui se retint au mur. Elle sauta aussitôt sur lui et tenta de lui arracher la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou. Mais il la repoussa violemment la projetant à travers la pièce. Sammy se prit de plein fouet la fenêtre et passa à travers. Elle retomba durement sur le sol, un peu sonnée, des éclats de verre partout autour d'elle.

« Sam! Ca va? »

« Oui! Répondit-elle en se levant. »

Elle rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine. Dean se battait violemment avec le nécromancien, Sam lui récitait un truc en latin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?! »

« J'essaye le priver de ses pouvoirs! »

« Tu ferais mieux d'aider ton frère! »

Elle sortit son dagger et se mêla à la lutte. Mais le nécromancien était très fort, et elle reçut plus de coups qu'elle n'en donna. Putain de métier à la con. Puis, elle vit une ouverture. Elle sauta sur le dos de Graham, et réussit à arracher la chaine. Comme elle l'avait prévu, au bout du collier pendait une amulette. Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre lorsque l'homme se rendit compte que plus rien ne le protégeait.

« Sam! Détruis le! »

« Pourquoi lui? C'est moi qui l'ai! »

« Pourquoi moi? C'est elle qui l'a! »

« C'est bien ce que, il évita un coup de poing, je, il tenta de riposter, dis! »

Oui, cette histoire de prénom commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

Sammy regarda l'amulette, comment détruit-on une amulette? Elle la posa sur le plan de travail et la frappa de son poing. Le cercle de verre entouré d'or explosa en mille morceaux. L'air s'assombrit aussitôt. Le ciel devint noir, et ils sentirent la terre trembler sous leurs pieds. Tout d'un coup, Graham poussa un hurlement inhumain et une sorte d'ectoplasme vert s'étira de son corps jusqu'à s'en séparer totalement. En moins de cinq secondes, tout était fini.

« On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Sam. »

« D'après toi, répondirent en même temps les deux autres chasseurs avant de s'envoyer un regard noir. »

Graham était étendu par terre. Froid comme la pierre. Il était mort depuis des années et n'avait pas voulu le rester. Mais il fallait s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, sous quelques formes que ce soient.

« Je m'en occupe, dit alors Dean en fouillant les placards à la recherche d'un produit inflammable. Sam ramène de quoi purifier le corps, et toi, Gamine, tu vas t'occuper de tes blessures. Et vérifie que t'ai rien de plus grave après ton vol plané. »

« J'aurais peut-être pu éviter d'en faire un si vous aviez un tant soit peu de réflexes, grogna la jeune fille qui commençait à ressentir certaines douleurs maintenant que l'adréaline était retombée. »

« T'aurais pu l'éviter si tu avais attendu le signal. »

« Quel signal? »

« Tu sais bien le... Ah non, c'est vrai, tu sais pas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Sam dehors. Elle se posa sur l'escalier en bois qui menait à la maison et sortit de sa veste un paquet de clope. Après l'effort, le réconfort. Et pour une fois qu'elle pouvait laisser la dernière partie du boulot à d'autres, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Elle regarda attentivement ses bras et ses mains tout en fumant sa clope. Beaucoup de griffures dues au verre brisé. Elle enleva autant qu'elle put les tessons qui pointaient. Il allait lui falloir une pince à épiler. Un odeur âcre lui vint aux narines. Le corps brûlait à présent, et dans peu de temps on verserait du sel et de l'eau bénite sur les ossements. Valait mieux être surs qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

« Ca va? »

« Oui, et toi? »

« J'aurais quelques bleus je pense, mais rien de grave, répondit Sam en s'asseyant à ses côtés. »

« Et que va-t-il se passer pour les filles? Enfin, les corps des filles en liberté... »

« Normalement à la mort du nécromancien, les corps retombent inertes aussitôt. »

« Je n'aime pas ce mot. »

« Corps? »

« Normalement. »

« On surveillera les informations. Mais, le boulot est fini ici. »

« Plutôt facile au final. »

« On partira demain matin. »

« Ca marche. »

Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient se quitter. Mais aucun des deux ne se l'avouerait. Alors, ils restèrent là, en silence, attendant Dean.

« Aie! »

« Petite nature, se moqua Sam. »

« Ca fait mal! Se plaignit la chasseuse en secouant sa main. Non! Toi, tu m'approches plus! Et lâche cette pince à épiler! Lâche!... Sam; gronda-t-elle. »

« Tu veux pas que ça s'infecte... »

« Toi, tu me touches plus. Espèce de sadique. Deaaaannnn! »

« Quoi? Demanda le concerné en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bain. »

« Sam est un salaud, tu m'aides? »

« Alors que tu viens de traiter mon petit frère de salaud? Ironisa-t-il. »

« Il me fait mal. »

« Fallait pas passer par la fenêtre, mais faire comme tout le monde et prendre la porte. »

« C'est malin, grogna-t-elle alors que les deux frères éclataient de rire. »

« Allez Sam, passe-moi l'instrument de torture, demanda Dean en sortant de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette. »

Oups, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Voilà que sa frustration venait vers elle avec juste son jean qui tombait sur ses hanches. Sam se leva et prit à son tour la salle de bains, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

« Montre tes bras. »

Elle les tendit devant elle. De longues estafilades à peine cicatrisées s'étendaient sur ses avant bras. Heureusement, pas profond, son tatouage n'en souffrirait pas... Enfin pas tant que ça. Délicatement, il s'occupa d'enlever les minuscules éclats de verre fichés dans les plaies de la crevette. Elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois, et pourtant, il le savait bien, ça faisait jamais du bien de passer par une fenêtre. Alors qu'il s'occupait du bras, il la vit fermer et ouvrir plusieurs fois son poing.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« Mal à la main, le mur et l'amulette, c'était un peu trop, sourit-elle. »

« Fallait l'écraser avec le pied. »

« J'ai pas eu le temps dé réfléchir, tu étais en difficulté. »

« Moi? En difficulté? D'où tu sors ça? »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant quelques minutes, Dean en profitant pour retirer les plus gros éclats tant qu'elle ne pensait plus à ses blessures.

« Montre ton dos. »

« Pourquoi? Il va bien. »

« T'as vu l'état de tes bras, alors que c'est le dos qui a pris en premier? Allez, fais pas la têtue. Montre. »

Elle soupira. Il avait raison. Alors elle se leva, grimaçant un peu. Elle allait avoir de sacrés bleus dès demain. Elle retira son débardeur et son soutien-gorge, et les mains croisées sur sa petite poitrine, elle se mit dos à lui. Elle l'entendit retenir son souffle. Normal.

Dean observait le dos de Sam avec stupeur. Il s'était attendu à voir des marques, mais pas autant de cicatrices. Certaines étaient plus claires que d'autres, plus anciennes, toutes de tailles et de longueur différentes. Ajoutés à cela de grands bleus de couleur différentes. Elle était bien plus marquée qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû supporter pour avoir tout cela. Elle savait se battre, se défendre, connaissait bien son métier, avait de très bons réflexes, et pourtant...

« Dean?... Dean? »

« Oui? »

« Alors? »

« Alors, c'est bon, tu n'auras que des bleus, se reprit-il en lui tendant ses habits. »

« merci, murmura-t-elle gênée. »

Elle savait très bien que Dean aurait cette réaction. Et elle n'aimait pas la pitié.

« Tu... Comment... Je veux dire... »

« Les risques du métier. Et j'ai commencé jeune. »

Elle remit prestement son débardeur en évitant de croiser le regard de son ami. Elle le dégoûtait à présent, elle le savait. Qui aurait envie d'un tel corps?

« Merci, dit-elle finalement. Je vais me prendre une douche. »

« Hey, la rattrapa-t-il. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas? »

Elle serra les mâchoires, et au bout de quelques secondes réussit enfin à plonger son regard dans celui vert de Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je suis pudique. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Je le sais, tu le sais. Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser passer tout simplement? »

« Parce que je sais exactement ce qui va se passer. Tu vas ruminer toute seule dans ton coin, et te renfermer sur toi, sourire factice à l'appui, et à la prochaine occasion tu vas te saouler pour oublier avant de reprendre le même cycle. »

« T'es extralucide maintenant? »

« Je commence à te connaître. »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on voit mes cicatrices. Je... Ce n'est pas beau. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais toi tu l'es. Tu es magnifique Sam, et tes cicatrices ne changent rien à cet état de fait. »

Elle rougit immédiatement. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était magnifique. Charmante, mignonne, voire jolie, mais jamais ça.

« Nous avons tous nos cicatrices, certaines physiques d'autres psychiques. Mais en aucun cas tu ne dois en avoir honte. »

Elle resta silencieuse, fixant Dean à la recherche d'une moquerie. Mais non, il était sérieux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si proche de lui.

« Tu en as beaucoup moins, toi, dit-elle enfin un peu amère. »

« Sauf que moi, j'ai commencé à chasser avec deux partenaires, et je n'ai jamais été seul très longtemps. A la différence de toi. »

« C'est vrai, admit-elle. N'empêche. »

Il lui sourit, un peu attendri par cette attitude de gamine.

« Allez, file prendre une douche. On te retrouve dans une demie heure. »

Elle n'en demanda pas plus, soulagée d'être enfin un peu seule. Après cette conversation, elle en avait besoin. Besoin de se retrouver avec elle-même et se détendre un peu.

Le lendemain, ils prenaient place dans la voiture. Sam et Dean devant, elle à l'arrière le journal dans le smains. Elle recherchait une trace de paranormal dans les nouvelles, et précisément concernant des jeunes filles, mais à part la découverte des corps, il n'y avait rien. Et elle en fut soulagée.

« Dean, tu veux pas changer de musique? Râla-t-elle en entendant une énième fois les mêmes chansons. »

« Ah, tu vois que je suis pas le seul, s'exclama Sam ravi de se trouver une alliée. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Métalica?! »

« Nous? Rien, à part quand c'est la quatrième fois en moins de deux jours qu'on entende le même CD. »

« Vous n'avez aucun goût. »

« Faux. Ils sont diversifiés nos goûts, nuances. »

« C'est la même chose. De toutes façons, je sui le chauffeur, je décide. »

« Justement, t'es le chauffeur, tu dois te concentrer sur la route, et nous sur la musique. Change. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Les gamines n'ont aucun droit de décision dans cet habitacle. »

« Quoi? Mais, c'est quoi ce faux argument? »

« Un argument d'adulte. »

« C'est élevé la conversation chez vous, intervint Sam. »

« Oh, excuse-nous de n'être pas allé à Stanford et de ne pas avoir des débats à ton niveau. Tu nous vois navrés de te voir régresser à cause de nous, rétorqua Sam sarcastique. »

« Hey! On était censé être dans le même camp! »

« Rien n'est jamais acquis. »

« Super la solidarité. »


	5. Chapter 5

Deux semaines plus tard, ils avaient fait trois détours pour intervenir sur des affaires. Et maintenant, il n'était plus question de déposer la jeune fille dans une grande ville pour qu'elle se trouve une nouvelle voiture. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, il n'y avait pas eu de longues conversations et de grandes promesses en guise de conclusion. Ca allait de soi. Trois affaires, ça resserre inévitablement les liens. Et la place de la jeune fille était maintenant acquise. C'était dans cette voiture, sur la banquette arrière, à rechercher les nouveaux cas, à batailler pour changer de musique, à écouter le murmure des deux frères, à regarder le paysage perdue dans ses pensées, à partager avec Sam des bribes de son histoire. Ils étaient trois maintenant, ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien de temps leur association durerait, quand elle s'arrêterait, ni pourquoi. Mais c'était la vie après tout. Alors ils se laissaient porter par les événements.

Mais cette proximité minait Dean. Maintenant, c'était une bataille quotidienne pour ne pas craquer, la prendre dans ses bras et la porter jusqu'au lit pour lui faire l'amour. Et lors des combats, c'était pire. D'un côté, rationnellement, il savait très bien qu'elle savait se défendre et combattre bien mieux que certains autres chasseurs, mais d'un autre, émotionnellement, il n'avait qu'une envie, l'enfermer dans la voiture le temps d'aller chasser pour la protéger, pour qu'elle ne soit plus jamais blessée. Il repensait souvent à toutes ses cicatrices qui parsemaient son dos. La vie n'avait vraiment pas été facile pour elle. Et il aurait voulu pouvoir la préserver, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais. C'était leur vie, leur métier.

Elle dormait pour le moment, les bras croisés, les jambes étendues. Un visage serein pour une fois. Mais il savait bien que sa main était posée sur son flingue. Il savait aussi qu'au moindre bruit anormal elle se réveillerait, alerte, aussitôt. Sam, lui, consultait ses mails, tout concentré à son affaire.

« On passe par le Roadhouse? Proposa-t-il. »

« Quelque chose d'intéressant? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Sam, mais Bobby appelle à l'aide tous les chasseurs qu'il connait. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. »

« C'est à cinq heures de route, t'es sûr qu'on arrivera à temps? »

« Oui. La chasse n'est prévue qu'après-demain. »

« Alors, dis-lui qu'on arrivera vers 23 heures et qu'on espère bien avoir un repas de chaud. »

« On ne demande pas à Sam? »

« Tu veux vraiment la réveiller pour ça? »

« Non. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

Sam la connaissait maintenant, et la réveiller n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Ne jamais réveiller une Sam profondément endormie si l'on voulait garder tous ses doigts, une des règles de base.

Sam se détendait sur l'aire de repos, clope au bec, elle étirait ses jambes. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'ils se rendaient au Roadhouse. Et elle en était ravie: elle reverrait son amie Ellen, et des amis de son oncle. Mais, elle ne voulait pas être la source de rumeurs, et son rapprochement avec les frères Winchester allait délier les langues, elle le savait.

Putain de courbatures! Elle s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer tous les os de son dos. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux heures du bar, et ils avaient dû s'arrêter faire le plein. Alors, elle en profitait pour griller une cigarette.

Et puis, cette histoire de chasse commune ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle connaissait Bobby, leur passé commun n'était pas des plus roses. Et Bobby ne lui aurait jamais demandé son aide, ne se serait même jamais mis en contact avec elle si ce n'était pas une affaire d'envergure. Alors, c'était une sale affaire. Et il y aurait des blessés. Ca aussi, elle le savait. Son oncle était mort lors d'une de ces chasses en commun.

Alors, non, depuis que Sam lui avait annoncé le programme, ça n'allait pas. Elle avait peur pour ses deux amis et elle avait peur pour elle. Non, elle n'était pas plongée dans une grande introspective, elle ne ruminait pas de pensées noire, elle ne tombait pas en dépression. Ca, c'était quand elle était bourrée. Elle savait se protéger, et elle avait réappris à protéger deux autres chasseurs. Mais une chasse commune, ça signifie dix personnes minimum, et dans le nombre, au final, c'est chacun pour soi en évitant de tirer sur les autres. Et merde. Hors de question qu'elle perde l'un des deux lors du combat.

« Hey. »

« Hey, Sam, assied toi. »

Il la rejoignit sur la table de picnic en bois.

« Dean est parti nous acheter de quoi manger. »

« Par de quoi manger, tu veux dire des chips et des M&Ms »

« Oui, il a un concept différent de la diététique on va dire. »

« Dean, diététique... J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça dans la même phrase. »

Il sourit à la jeune fille.

« Alors, ça... Ca te plait d'être avec nous? »

« Sam... Tu vas pas me poser des questions comme le ferait une fille là? »

« Non! »

« Parce que t'es bien parti pourtant. »

« Arrête, soupira-t-il un peu véxé, je me demandais juste. »

« Si je n'étais pas bien, je ne serais plus là, accepta-t-elle de lui répondre. »

« Je... »

« Vas -y, balances, au point où tu en es de toutes façons. »

« Je suis content que tu sois avec nous. »

Elle lui sourit à son tour, et attrapa son bras pour le faire passer sur ses épaules, se blotissant contre lui.

Sam savait que la jeune fille parlait peu de ce qu'elle ressentait, et qu'elle fuyait tout ce qui ressemblait une conversation sérieuse. Mais il avait l'habitude avec Dean, et il n'allait pas changer pour ces deux là. Il savait reconnaître les signes maintenant. Alors, il ressera son étreinte.

« Hey les tourteraux, on y va. »

« Je peux conduire? »

Silence.

Première fois qu'elle le demandait. Elle avait la même attitude que d'habitude, nonchalente, les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Dean hésita, c'était sa petite chérie sa voiture, même pour son frère il avait du mal à lâcher son volant. Mais, elle devait en avoir besoin si elle le demandait.

« Attrape. »

Une heure plus tard, Sam tenait d'une main le volant, son autre bras appuyée à la fenêtre. Dean s'était installé à côté car il était « hors de question qu'on le voit à l'arrière de sa propre voiture. ». Elle ne disait pas un mot. Elle finit par sortir son paquet de clope et s'en alluma une. Nerveusement, elle commença à fumer avant de croiser le regard de Dean.

« Ah, merde. Excuse-moi, l'habitude. »

« C'est bon pour cette fois. »

Elle le regarda rapidement.

« Arrête ça. »

« Arrêter quoi? »

« La surprotection. »

« Alors, dis-moi ce qui cloche. »

« Rien. »

« Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu as voulu prendre le volant. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Et Dean arrêta là son interrogatoire. Il n'avait aucun droit de la forcer à parler.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son rétro intérieur. Sam somnolait à l'arrière.

« T'as déjà participé à une chasse commune? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Alors, gardez toujours un œil sur l'autre. Ne vous perdez jamais de vue. Refusez d'être séparés. Compris? »

« Tu as déjà fait ça toi? »

« Oui, plusieurs fois. Alors, tu as compris? »

« Oui, chef. »

« Ne le prend pas à la rigolade Dean, je suis très sérieuse là. »

« On ne se quitte pas de vue, on ne sépare pas. »

Elle hocha de la tête et finit sa cigarette.

« Sauf que ça ne concerne pas que mon frère et moi. T'es comprise dans le lot maintenant. »

« Sauf que moi, j'ai l'habitude. Alors concentre plutôt sur ton frère. »

« T'as toujours pas compris hein. Tu fais partie de la famille, Sam, et on veillera sur toi comme on veuille l'un sur l'autre. »

« C'est trop dangereux à trois. Il vaut mieux que... »

« Arrête tout de suite, la coupa Dean. Tu n'es plus seule, tu as deux grands cons à tes côtés maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, car si les paroles étaient vraies, à cause du ton faussement dramatique de Dean.

« On arrive bientôt? Demanda Sam en se réveillant. »

Il tenta de s'étirer mais il ne réussit qu'à se prendre le toit de la voiture dans un bruit sourd.

« Aouch! C'est encore plus bas à l'arrière! »

« On arrive dans un quart d'heure environ, répondit son frère. T'as reçu un message de Bobby, il nous remercie de notre arrivée. »

« ... T'as fouillé dans mon portable? »

« Il sonnait, et j'arrivais plus à entendre la musique. »

« Putain, Dean, tu fais chier. J'ouvre jamais ton portable moi. »

« Roo, comme si t'avais une vie privée à me cacher de toutes façons. »

« N'empêche, se renfrogna le jeune homme. »

« Par contre, j'ai beaucoup aimé les sites de cul que j'ai vu dans tes favoris. »

« Quoi! Mais je n'ai jamais... Sam, va pas croire ce que mon idiot de frère insinue! »

« Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, mon cher ami, après tout tu as toi aussi des besoins. »

« Je ne vais pas sur les sites pornos! »

« Mais, oui, on te croit. »

« ... Vous êtes vraiment trop lourds. »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, et ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à leur arrivée à destination. Et c'est pliée en deux que Sammy sortit de la voiture. Les deux frères savaient en sortir des conneries quand même.

« Arrête de rire toi! Ordonna Dean qui était devenu le sujet des quolibets. »

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler le rire de la chasseuse qui décidément n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

« Sois pas vexé, grand frère, dit Sam dans le même état que son amie. »

« Je ne suis pas VEXE! S'écria le dit grand frère. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, se soutenant l'un et l'autre, tandis que le vexé allait prendre les affaires dans le coffre. Les deux Sam essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle.

« Bon, au lieu de vous marrer comme des baleines, vous me suivez. »

Ils eurent le malheur de croiser leur regards, et ils repartirent de plus belle.

« Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, grogna Dean en entrant dans le bar. »

Ils en eurent encore pour dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir se reprendre.

« Allez, on va le rejoindre. »

« Attends, Sam, deux minutes, pour être sûre que je ne vais pas rire encore. »

Mais quand elle entra dans le bar, elle n'eut plus du tout envie de rire. Une blondasse se tenait à côtés de Dean en mode drague intense. La fille d'Ellen. Connasse. Elle se prenait pour qui cette gamine. Une jalousie intense monta en elle. Elle avait déjà vu des pétasses draguer Dean, mais là, c'était différent. Cette fille là connaissait leur vie, leur boulot, et elle en était que plus proche d'eux. Donc de Dean. Donc du lit de Dean. Donc du corps de Dean. Rectification, du corps nu de Dean. Oups.

Et puis merde qu'elle arrête avec ses mouvements de cheveux et son rire de dinde.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda Sam. »

Ah oui, elle s'était arrêtée net sur le seuil. Y a plus discret quand même.

« Rien, j'ai besoin d'un verre. »

« On va peut-être manger avant. »

« Pas faim. »

Elle se dirigea vers le bar et salua Ellen qui lui offrit une bière.

« Alors, ma belle, quoi de neuf? »

« Rien de spécial. On a entendu qu'on avait besoin de nous, alors nous voilà. »

« Rien de spécial hein? Et arriver dans la même voiture que les Winchester? Et rire comme je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire avec Sam? C'est rien de neuf? »

« On se connaissait avant, ma voiture m'a lâchée, ils étaient là, et au final on a décidé de faire un bout de route ensemble. »

« Et rien d'autre? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne en tout cas. Alors, avec Denali, ça se passe comment? »

« Super bien. Pas encore de dispute. Et au pieu, de la folie! »

Sam éclata de rire.

« A ce point là? »

« Oui, la dernière fois, il... »

Elles continuèrent à parler d'Ellen et de sa vie sexuelle entre autre, Sam réussissant à oublier Jo et sa parade amoureuse avec Dean.

« Comment ça se passe avec ta fille? »

« Ca n'a pas changé, soupira-t-elle. Elle bataille de plus en plus avec moi. Elle veut être chasseuse. Elle veut partir. »

Sam resta silencieuse, but un peu de sa bière, attendant la suite qui allait venir.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle, elle doit partir à la fac et quitter ce monde de fou. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle un soir pour me dire qu'on a retrouvé son corps... »

« Hey, souffla la jeune fille en caressant le bras d'Ellen. »

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle. »

« Tu ne dois pas la forcer, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se braque encore plus et qu'elle ne parte que pour te faire rager. Un chasseur ne pourrait pas la prendre avec lui et lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas une vie? »

« Sûrement, mais je ne vois pas à qui je la confierais. »

« Bobby? »

« Non, il serait bien trop tendre, et l'emmènerait dans des palaces plutôt que des motels. »

« Tu veux que je lui montre mes cicatrices, ça lui fera sûrement changer d'avis, rit-elle. »

« Non, sourit la barmaid, elle t'admirera pour cela. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'admirable à avoir un dos lacéré. »

« Elle ne verra que les aventures que tu as connues, et non pas le danger et l'horreur des situations. »

« Alors c'est vraiment une tête de linotte. »

« Tête de mule, oui. »

Sam finit sa bière et lui en demanda une autre.

« Et toi? Lequel des deux frères t'intéressent? »

« Mmmm, Dean. »

« Je m'en serais douté tiens. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

« Et ce n'est pas les contraires qui s'attirent? »

« Loin de là. Et? Que s'est-il passé? »

« Rien. On travaille ensemble, et je tiens trop à Sam pour tout gâcher. »

« Qui te dit que ce sera qu'une nuit de sexe? »

« Franchement, rétorqua Sam en levant un sourcil. »

« Quoi? Dean peut... »

« Mais ce n'est pas Dean le problème, c'est le boulot. Hey! On a trouvé le moyen pour ta fille: faut qu'elle ait un chagrin d'amour, et le tour est joué! »

« Si ça pouvait être aussi simple, rit Ellen, crois-moi je l'aurais déjà poussé dans les bras d'un homme. »

« C'est dans ceux de Dean qu'elle se dirige là, grogna Sam en lançant un regard noir en direction du couple. »

« Jalouse? »

« Non, mais la virignité de ta chère Jo risque d'être compromise. »

« Je ne pense pas, il n'a pas l'air d'être intéressé. »

« Arrête, il rentre dans son jeu là. »

« Non, là, il se marre. Et elle, elle se ridiculise. »

« Roo, t'es dure avec elle. »

« Je suis sa mère, j'ai le droit. »

« Tu lui en veux toujours pour les vingt heures de travail? Rit-elle. »

« Exactement. Jo, va donc servir la bière d'Ash, et lâche un peu Dean. »

« Maman! »

« Pas de discussion jeune fille. »

« Ça, c'est de l'autorité, éclata de rire Sam s'attirant le regard noir de Jo. Ouuh, mais c'est qu'elle ferait peur. »

« Excuse ma fille, elle ne sait pas comment traiter les clients. »

« Les clients, c'est ceux qui payent, et non pas les crevards qui t'écoutent déblatérer sur ta vie pour boire à l'œil, maman, rétorqua la jeune fille. »

« C'est moi que tu traites de crevard? »

« Oui. Toujours des bières gratis, tu t'incrustes avec les Winchester pour ne rien payer, tu veux que je continue? »

« Vas-y, ça me ferait tellement plaisir, grogna Sam en se levant. »

« Si tu crois que j'ai peur! »

« Tu es si sûre de toi juste parce que tu sais tenir un couteau? »

« J'en sais sûrement bien plus que toi! »

« Ah oui? Je serais curieuse de voir ça, rit-elle. »

« Quand tu veux! »

« Très bien, alors faisons cela maintenant. »

Elle retira sa veste en cuir et la jeta dans les bras de Sam. Elle retroussa les manches de son chemisier blanc, et se mit en position. Jo, elle, n'en menait pas large. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Sam, mais elle savait qu'elle allait se ramasser face à elle, bien qu'elle soit plus grande qu'elle. Et l'attitude nonchalante de la chasseuse la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas souhaité en arriver là.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me montrer tes talents? Ironisa Sam en s'allumant une cigarette. Je t'attends moi. »

Elle ne laissait à la blonde aucune porte de sortie. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. D'abord parce que c'était Blondie qui avait commencé, et qu'elle ne se laissait pas insulter sans réagir, ensuite parce qu'elle devait se rendre compte que si elle ne faisait pas le poids face à une chasseuse, elle ne le ferait pas face à un démon. Et puis, bon, pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas à draguer son beau gosse de chasseur.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a cinq minutes, rétorqua Sam. »

« Je ne voudrais pas ajouter une cicatrice à ton tableau, répondit Joevoulant garder de sa superbe. »

« Toi... »

Elle bondit sur la jeune fille, toute idée de donner une leçon à la jeune fille oubliée, elle voulait juste déverser sa rage. Elle croyait quoi? Elle la tuerait avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

Deux bras l'encerclèrent la taille, et elle se trouva scotchée contre un torse avec une telle violence que son souffle en fut coupé. Elle décocha aussitôt un coup de coude dans l'abdomen de son agresseur qui émit un cri étouffé, mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant.

« Sam! Rugit Dean à son oreille. »

« Lâche-moi! »

« Putain Sam, c'est une gamine! »

« Hey! »

« Jo, tais-toi! Cria sa mère. »

« C'est une gamine qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle dit! Continua Dean en retenant Sam contre son torse. »

« Justement, je vais lui apprendre à se taire! »

Il l'entraîna dehors laissant à Ellen le soin d'engueuler sa fille.

« Lâche moi! »

« Si tu me promets de ne pas te ruer à l'intérieur... Sam? »

« Ok, ok, promis. »

Dean desserra son étreinte et Sam fut aussitôt à trois pas de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? T'avais l'air prête à la tabasser. »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit cette radasse? »

« Je te le répète, c'est une gamine qui n'a aucune conscience de la portée de ses paroles. »

« Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de m'appeler Gamine encore une fois. Je ne suis pas comme elle, elle ne sait rien de la vie, elle est capricieuse, une gamine pourrie gâtée. Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, compris? »

« Oui, j'ai compris, calme-toi. »

« Où est Sam? »

« Chez Bobby, sinon il serait là. »

« Non, mais tu l'as entendue: je ne veux pas te faire une cicatrice, singea-t-elle. Pour qui elle se prend cette... »

« Calme-toi! »

« Je suis calme! »

« Et moi je suis un vampire. »

« Très drôle. »

« Moi? Toujours. »

« Ta gueule. »

« On va aller manger maintenant, après je t'autoriserais peut-être à entrer dans le bar. »

« Comme si tu pouvais m'en empêcher. »

« Comme si tu voulais essayer. »

« J'ai oublié ma veste à l'intérieur. »

« T'iras la récupérer plus tard. »

« Dean, j'ai déjà abandonné ma voiture, tu veux que je perde toute ma personnalité ou quoi? »

« Non, j'essaye juste d'éviter un meurtre. »

« Très drôle... Non, ta gueule. »

Il éclata de rire et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Allez, viens, on va manger. »

« Estomac sur pattes. »

« Sac d'os. »

« Grande gueule. »

« Petite... Ah non ça marche qu'avec Sam ça. »

« Je suis Sam. »

« Mais non, Sam, mon Sam quoi. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire? »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Allez, balance, dit-elle en commençant à le chatouiller. »

« Arrête, même sous la torture je ne dirais rien. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir! »

Elle le chatouilla de plus belle.

« Hey! Arrête ça tout de suite! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que! Cria-t-il en l'attrapant dans ses bras. »

Il la fit basculer sur son dos. Il retenait ses jambes avec ses bras, tandis que quee reste de son corps donnait sur son dos. Dos qu'elle commença à massacrer avec ses petits poings.

« Arrête Dean, s'écria-t-elle morte de rire. Allez, lâche moi. »

« Non, moi j'ai une vue parfaite comme ça. »

« ... Dean, je t'interdis de mater mes fesses! »

« Sinon quoi? »

« ...Effectivement, là je vois pas. »

« Alors je peux continuer? »

« Non! »

Jo était sortie elle aussi, histoire de s'éloigner un peu de sa mère. Et elle les avait vus, se chamailler et se taquiner. Elle avait vu Dean entouré tendrement la taille de Sam, elle avait vu Sam accepter l'étreinte, elle les avait vu rire, et plaisanter. Elle avait vu Dean, elle avait vu comment il considérait la chasseuse. Alors, elle tourna les talons.


	6. Tranches de vie

Tranches de vie :

« J'ai besoin d'une pause clope. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi belle aux bois dormant. Tu as bien dormi? »

« Ta gueule Sam. Dean, arrête toi. »

« Elle est de bonne humeur dis donc. »

« Arrête toi. »

« Tu peux bien attendre pour fumer, non? »

« Non. Arrête toi. »

« Le mot magique? »

« Dean, je viens d'avoir mes règles, je voulais éviter de vous choquer en utilisant comme excuse la clope, mais aparemment je n'ai pas le choix, et je dois vous dévoiler ma vie intime. Alors, je te prie de t'arrêter afin que je puisse mettre un tampon et éviter de tâcher, en plus de ma culotte, mon jean et voire même ton siège si tu t'arrêtes pas tout de suite. »

Silence.

« Quoi, tu portes des culottes! »

« Dean, t'es lourd, lui répondirent les deux autres. »

« Salut ma belle, ça te dirait de faire un tour sur ma moto? »

« Non, ce soir, elle a prévu d'enfourcher autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Dean! »

« N'empêche que le mien est mieux. »

« N'importe quoi, le mien est plus long. »

« Comme si la longueur jouait là dessus. »

« Et le mien a bien plus d'expérience, et il me lâche pas en plein milieu de l'action. »

« Hey, c'est arrivé qu'une fois! »

« N'empêche, que heureusement que le mien était là pour prendre la suite »

« Heu... Les gars, vous parlez de quoi là? »

« Ba, de nos flingues, répondirent les deux chasseurs. »

« Ah, ba oui, bien sûr. »

« Mais non, c'est avec Mike qu'elle ait sorti. »

« Non, c'était Chad. »

« Non, Dean, Chad c'est son troisième mari avec qui elle a eu Bettany, la meilleure amie de Hayley. »

« Mais Hayley a soixante ans. »

« Non, ça c'est Fiona. La grand-mère quoi. Essaye de suivre. »

« Aaah, je comprend mieux maintenant, je le trouvais un peu bizarre le Dan. »

« Eurk, ç'aurait été gore quand même, même pour les Feux de l'Amour. »

« Ça fait vraiment dix minutes que vous débattez sur cette série, demanda Sam abasourdi. »

« Chut, on essaye de suivre, s'écrièrent les deux amis réprobateur. »

« Pierre, papier, ciseau. A trois, un, deux, trois! »

Silence.

« Putain, Dean, ça veut rien dire ce que t'es en train de faire là. »

« Ba, si tsunami. La grosse vague, quoi, continua-t-il en ondulant sa main. »

« On refait. Un, deux trois! »

« Dean! Crièrent Sam et Sam »

« Volcan! S'exclama le concerné consterné que les deux autres ne comprennent pas ce qu'il faisait avec ces dix doigts. Merde, on reconnaissait bien une éruption quand même. »

« Il me saoule. Je laisse tomber, et je vais payer. »

« Yes! »

Elle partit en levant son majeur bien haut.

« Pierre, papier, ciseau. A trois, un, deux, trois. »

Silence.

« Dean? »

« Oui? »

« T'expliques? »

« Ca, mon cher Sam, c'est le feu. »

« Pas, de pot, dit la chasseuse en mettant sa main au dessus de celle de Dean en forme ronde. Pschuiiiit, bombe à eau! »

« Bien joué! »

« Non, non, ça marche pas! »

« T'as perdu. On va mettre du Mariah Carey. »

« Quoi? »

« C'est moi qui choisis, t'as perdu. »

« Mais quand même, l'autre là »

« Je savais pas que t'aimais ça, dit Sam tout aussi étonné que son frère. »

« J'aime pas. Mais moi je dors, et lui il conduit, dit-elle avec un sourire. »


End file.
